Black Magic
by Sabbia Scura
Summary: Full Summary inside - Can Naruto get Sasuke to love him, when the wizard does not understand love? What trials will they face? Rated M for future scenes. Sasu/Naru, Naru/Sasu, Kyuu/Sasu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Talking."

"Thinking".

Notes: I know I have been out of posting for a while, but I am back now! Hopefully. Life has been getting busy, so here, have a new story I have muse for.

**Summary:**

Within a large kingdom, one wizard is chosen to watch over it and take care of everything that involves magic. However, the element of the wizard depends on who they are, and the element of the wizard can either help or hinder the kingdom they are assigned to.

One wizard, Sasuke Uchiha, is set out on a journey by King Kyuubi, with Sir Naruto to assist him. The journey is to find another wizard, one stronger than Sasuke, for unknown reasons.

Can Naruto get Sasuke to love him, when the wizard does not understand love? What trials will they face?

Rated M for future scenes.

Sasu/Naru, Naru/Sasu, Kyuu/Sasu

XXX

The cold air outside spoke of the coming winter, yet no one seemed to worried. The trees were beautiful in their bright, fall raiment. The skies were usually a bright blue during the day, the sun offering warmth from the chilly air. Yet at night, the sky turned a pitch black, the white stars lighting the way for the spirits and gods to wander around. Dancing and singing with each other and drinking with the moon on its sweet light that flooded over the earth. Casting the trees and settlements into a soft, gentle glow as the demons were kept at bay. Gentle winds swept over the cold land, making the trees groan in protest as their stiff limbs did not want to move. Their youth from the summer and spring had faded and was replaced with a brittle look, making them hate moving to much. The leaves on the ground rested soundly, sleeping a soft dream.

Two horses slept in a warm, small barn. The hay under their tired hooves, padding them as they moved and snorted, waking up every now and then as the wind spoke softly in their ears. The black horse nuzzled the speckled gray's neck, snorting softly at him. The black spots on the gray horse twitched a bit with his skin, fighting off the cold that nipped at him. Shaking light gray mane, he snorted and stepped away from the black horse, moving further into a warmer corner. The blanket on his back did enough to keep him warm, but the smaller horse was in no mood to play games. The black horse snorted and stomped his hooves, a playful gesture towards the other horse. The black muzzle, which had one white spot on it, sniffed at the wood as yellow teeth nibbled at it. He was bored, and wanted to play.

A house was nestled a few feet from the barn, hidden in a small alcove of trees. It was a small place, yet it had a certain feel to it. A feel of mystery yet of a safe place to be if one was to find themselves in trouble. It was made of wood and stone, resting peacefully against the back of a tall, rising cliff. The house overlooked the barn and then a giant, open, green field that stretched to the other end of the forest. A worn dirt path lead the way to the house through twisting trees, but it stopped short near the edge of the forest that lead away, to the nearest settlement. A clever ploy one would use. To hide their tracks if they didn't want to be found. Yet it wasn't like the owner of the small cottage and the barn didn't want to be found. He just liked to make it hard. To him, if one was willing and able to travel out in the woods in search for him, then it is probably a good reason. No one visited the towering cliffs if they didn't have a good reason.

The soft sighs and moans that filled the cottage earlier had quieted down to soft breathing. Two bodies curled up together for warmth. Even though the house was warm, the cold air managed to seep in through the windows and wood. Even the rocks were not safe from the cold air. Yet all was well. The sun would rise and the earth would warm up once again. The blankets did their job for the night. Like they did every night.

Slowly, the sun began to make its assent on the earth once more. It truck the green field first, lighting up the grass in a heavenly gold glow. Then it hit the barn, then finally the trees and the cottage. The sun bounced off the sheer cliff side that towered over the little area, and it kept its assent slow and steady. The sun's arrival did more than bring a small glow of warmth and wake the birds; it woke up a certain sleeping person. They woke with the sun and went to bed with it. Thus was habit. Slipping out of bed, he got dressed into his robes quickly, glancing back at the other sleeping man. A soft smile found its way to pale lips. Leaving the room, the man walked with quiet steps, ready to begin the morning like always. Time to let the horse, well, horses out. Usually there was only one. The speckled gray. The other? A visitor. That was all. That was all.

Outside, the air had yet to heat up, the sun just beginning to reach high enough to even be called 'light'. Yet the warm robes that flowed behind the man kept him warm. They kept his frail, pale skin protected not only from the light of the sun, but also from the cold. The blue robes were warm and light to him, yet to most they were cold and heavy. He didn't understand this. Why would the robes that were so light and so warm whenever he put them on be freezing cold and heavy to others? In a way, he knew the answer, but it was one he didn't think about. Not very often, at least.

Opening the door to the small barn, he looked around, black eyes finding what he was looking for. The speckled horse snorted softly at him, poking his head over the gate closing his stall off to the rest of the world. The black horse neighed loudly, kicking at his stall door. Yet a hand up to his muzzle made him grow quiet and still, almost as if he was frozen. The black eyes of the man never met the black horse, the the animal backed away and went quiet. It was not his time to be let out. The speckled horse came first. He now knew this.

Touching the muzzle of the speckled horse, the man places his forehead to the animal's, the two standing there in peaceful harmony for a while. Black eyes met brown for a few seconds, before they parted. Opening the stall, the man watched the horse leave silently to the pasture that was his, usually only his. But not today. Next the black horse was released, that left in a dash to follow the gray horse. Jumping and kicking in the air, the black horse trotted around, happy to be able to run again. Standing there watching them, the man found a small smile come to his face as he turned, going back to his home. It was still morning. And breakfast was calling his name.

The warmth of the cottage was comforting, yet the smell of food was better. The man read while he cooked, his back turned to a burning fire while the pans moved themselves. It took little concentration to do this after a few years. The book became more interesting the further one read, enough where one could be absorbed in the foreign words spoken only by those taught in it. So it was natural the black haired man would have jumped when he felt something touch him. He was so absorbed in his books, he forgot to pay attention to his surroundings. Yet the strong arms that snaked around his waist were welcomed, slightly. He was just a visitor.

"You're up early," the other man said, burying his face into the pale neck. "Why don't you come back to bed with me?" He asked, kissing the pale neck, watching the black haired man.

"Because I have things to do, and you have a job to get back to. If you stay out here all day, the others will begin to question you, Sir Naruto."

"Of course, my love" Naruto teased. He got elbowed sharply, cold dark eyes staring at him.

"Get back to the city before the king begins to look for you."

"Come on, Sasuke, they know I come out here to 'train' and stuff. Why can't I stop by and visit you?"

"Your visits," hissed Sasuke, standing up suddenly to stop all the objects moving and to snap out the fire. "Are getting more and more common. I don't need anymore rumors about me spreading around. And next thing you know, people are saying I am possessing you and using you to gather information against the king."

Sasuke was right. Rumors about him spread everywhere. No one liked those that could control magic. Or not very much. They were evil. Dark. They dealt in the power of hell. Yet that wasn't true in most cases. Only every now and then did you find what the public called a 'dark wizard or witch'. The magic wielders called them 'Daspa'. To this day, Sasuke had never told Naruto what it meant in the language wizards and witches spoke to each other. Yet Naruto just let it slide. He had Sasuke, that was all he needed.

Yet their relationship was slightly confusing. Naruto was strong and built like a fighter, although not to garish. He still held a lot of charm in him. He was jovial, joking, genial. People loved him. He was well liked and had been knighted for his great bravery in battle. Not to mention that Naruto was the perfect image of chivalry. However, he never slept with a girl. His excuse to the other knights and to the fair ladies that sought his hand was 'I would hate to deflower a lovely lady that could have someone better than me'. Sasuke called bull crap on that.

Sasuke was tiny and frail. He was skinny, but not weak. Naruto learned a long time ago that Sasuke could pack a punch, literally. A little bit of fire behind that and someone would be down for the count. Yet Sasuke had brains, far more than Naruto. Sasuke was cold and distant. Weird and odd. People were confused when they talked to him, because they didn't know if he was joking or being serious when he talked about magic. He got odd looks and people gave him the cold shoulder, and he was happy to return it.

Where it gets confusing is their positions with each other. Naruto prefers to be dominated, while Sasuke prefers to dominate. Sasuke speculates to himself that it comes from their daily lives. Naruto is on top all day. He rules the other knights in training, rank, and in looks. He was always the boss. He told others what to do. The only one that could tell Naruto different was a member of the royal family. Whereas Sasuke was always told what to do. He was beaten at least once a month when he went into town, being called evil and the like. He was told what he can and can't do. What he can and can't practice. It got tiring, to always be on bottom and being forced to stay there by society. It wasn't like Sasuke had to do as the villagers said. He did have to do as knights told him and the royal family. But Sasuke never talked back, or tried to never do so. He didn't need more trouble.

To Naruto, Sasuke was everything. Sasuke was his love, his life, what he fought every day to live for. Sasuke helped him get over the troubles in life.

To Sasuke, Naruto was just a visitor. That was all Sasuke wanted him to be. He didn't want to feel love or attachment. Nothing like that. Yet he did. And no amount of magic could keep feelings down.

Sipping a hot cup of coffee, Sasuke watched the horses from the window in his home. The sun was high in the sky now, casting the land in a bright light. Naruto ate his fill of the food Sasuke had cooked, yet stared at the magician when he was about to finish off another piece of bacon. Sasuke felt eyes on him, yet didn't move. He pushed the feeling to look back away, and watched the horses play. His horse, the speckled one, was in no mood to play with the black horse. Yet the stallion refused to take no as an answer and kept running around.

"Did you eat?" Naruto asked, his voice filled with concern. Sasuke kept staring out the window, holding the clay cup gently in his hands, enjoying the warmth.

"No."

"Sasuke-"

"I don't want to eat. I don't need to. Not yet," Sasuke said, his voice calm yet tired. Magic was draining. It tired the soul as much as it did the body. Many wizards and witches got wrinkly early due to this. Magic added a certain stress to the body that normal people wouldn't be able to handle. The oldest of wizards say that the reason wizards are born is to take that burden and to protect people from it. Someone must bare it. And it may as well be those that can. Yet spells of tiredness strike at the oddest of times and the worst of times. Sasuke had hit one of those spells early in the day, which meant he wouldn't be casting much magic.

"If you are having another spell, then-"

"Don't you have to go back to the castle?"

Their eyes never met, but the silence that stretched over them was uncomfortable. Naruto stood up from the wood table and walked over to Sasuke, smiling at him, yet it was slightly forced.

"Why are you always so cold towards me?" Naruto mumbled, hugging Sasuke, despite getting growls in protest.

"..."

"It's because everyone is so cold towards you, isn't it?"

Sasuke stayed silent but it was true. He knew it deep down. Yet Naruto walked out of the house, calling for his horse. The animal reared and darted for Naruto, stopping quickly and standing still for Naruto to saddle him. No armor. Only a sword at his side. Naruto was enjoying a day off for once. Not even Sasuke's cold shoulder could make him feel bad. How could he? He had spent a lovely night with the black haired man. Even though Naruto was sore, it was worth it. As soon as the horse was ready to go, Naruto glanced back at the house then at the cliff. He never understood why Sasuke lived right by the cliff, but he did. Staring up at the drop off, Naruto kicked the horse, and he began to move. Turning, they took another way out than the way they came in.

XXX

The ride back to the castle was a peaceful one. Filled with a cold air. Yet Naruto felt off after a while. He was still in a good mood, but he felt odd. He wished for something. For Sasuke to not be so cold and hateful towards the world. The wizard had good reason, Naruto would never deny that, yet why towards him as well? Did Sasuke hold some sort of grudge? Naruto remembered hearing other knights talk about wizards and witches. But he never believed it, except for one thing. Wizards and witches hated everyone. An old knight said it was due to the stress they carry and their mixed up feelings. People will make fun of them and throw rocks, but when they or someone they know becomes sick, they beg the wizard or witch for help. Crossed between hate and pity, the magic user doesn't know what to do. A younger knight said that it was because they were jealous and were all plotting to take over the kingdom. Naruto liked the old knight's story better. And he had always meant to ask Sasuke, but he felt that the raven would not like the question.

Two hours passed when the outskirts of the city appeared. The huts and cottages with the farm animals outside. Naruto rode steadily, his horse going at an even pace. The Knight stared ahead of him, eyes set on the looming castle ahead. He would have to go there to report his return to the city to the royal family. Focusing on some more horses approaching, Naruto recognized a few of the knights, but they shot past him in full armor, heading right for the woods. Sasuke's part of the woods. Already speculating, Naruto struck his heels into his horse and dashed off into the kingdom walls, dashing through the streets, nearing the castle. He was let through the gates with ease, no one dared to stop him. Jumping off his horse's saddle, some workers took the horse's bridle as Naruto walked inside. Stopping at the doors leading to the throne room, he looked at the two guards. They looked back. After a few minutes of silence, the guards let Naruto through, into the throne room.

There was no one there but the usual royal court and the king. No queen, the king had yet to be married. Which worried most people in the kingdom. Stopping in front of the throne, Naruto dipped his head and crossed a hand over his chest. Usually, giving this sort of greeting and not dropping to a knee would get someone shot. But not Naruto. He had a certain pass, a royal family pass.

"What can I do for you, Naruto?" The king asked, his eyes bored and tired. He sat cross legged on his throne, his head resting on his hand. The red eyes studied Naruto, half lidded.

"Just a question, brother," Naruto responded, smiling up at his brother as he crossed his arms. Kyuubi sat up a bit more, now slightly interested.

"Oh?"

"Why were their knights going towards the wizard's home?"

Kyuubi waved one of his hands to dismiss the question, yawning.

"I have something I want him to do."

Naruto wasn't satisfied with the answer, and kept pressing Kyuubi for more information.

"Like what?"

Kyuubi was about to answer, until a shout broke through the thick walls of the castle. "You'll find out soon enough."

Some knights opened the doors to the throne room, dragging someone along with them, whow as screaming and shouting.

"LET ME GO!" Naruto recognized the voice, and soon the face when the person was thrown to the floor. Sasuke landed with a thud, laying on his stomach in front of the king. He tried to get up, only having his head pushed to the long carpet that lead from the throne to the door. Kyuubi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"For the sake of everything holy let him up!" he said, the knights looking at their king before doing so, forcing Sasuke to stand at his feet.

"What is the meaning of this, Kyuubi?" Sasuke hissed, getting hit on the back of his head. Fingers twitching and eyes narrowing, Sasuke had to stop himself from setting the annoying knight on fire.

"That's _King_ Kyuubi to you!" One of the knights said. Sasuke just stayed silent, glaring at Kyuubi with cold eyes, he hadn't even noticed Naruto.

"Sasuke, if you can stop glaring at me, that would be lovely," Kyuubi purred, making Naruto twitch himself. He hated when Kyuubi talked that way, especially to Sasuke. Many people thought that the wizard was attractive, one of the best looking men in the kingdom, but many feared him for being a wizard. As soon as Sasuke's glare went down just a hair, Kyuubi sat up completely, looking proper for once. "I have a job for you. But it will take a while. You do know where the Twisting Mountains are, correct?"

"Of course," Sasuke replied bluntly, smoothing out his blue robes. Resting his hands at his side, the large circle sleeves dropped past his wrist, hiding his hands completely. The two knights stood behind him, each at attention now due to a glare from Naruto. They were not going to lay another hand on the wizard. "The Twisting Mountains lie North from my home. Just through the Bellowing Woods and over the Sandgem River. After that, it is a straight shot with a few...minor disturbances in between."

"Minor?" The king asked, the purr never leaving his voice. Yet he resumed his past pose on the throne.

"You know, passing through all the places your kingdom calls 'evil' and 'deserted by God himself'. Those places. Those minor disturbances."

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"Because you're stupid?"

"Quite possible," chuckled Kyuubi. The knights behind Sasuke tensed, wanting to strike the wizard for his attitude, yet Naruto moved behind them, still out of Sasuke's sight. Kyuubi didn't mind a few people showing him disrespect. He was a rather easy-going king. He wasn't the kind of person, or king, to get angry easily. Unless there was someone he didn't know, he wouldn't care. Even members of the kingdom were allowed to joke around with him. Unless they were on trial or something. Kyuubi wasn't that strict. Yet Sasuke and Naruto were the two people that Kyuubi allowed to joke with him the most.

"The mission is simple. I want you to go get something for me from the Twisting Mountains...but you might not like what it is."

"Spit it out. I don't have all day."

"Your brother. I want you to find him and bring him here."

Sasuke was silent for a bit, staring a Kyuubi with angry eyes but soon sighed.

"What are the benefits I get for doing this?" he asked, eying Kyuubi's playful smirk. Once more, Naruto twitched, yet this time he felt a pang of possessiveness come over him.

"Too many things to name, such little time...you will need a knight to go with you."

Sasuke was about to suggest that he could go alone, but stopped at another voice.

"I'll go," said Naruto, walking past the other knights to stand by Sasuke. The wizard seemed surprised to see Naruto there. Yet, Naruto had stayed out of Sasuke's vision for a reason. Kyuubi smiled and chuckled, closing his eyes.

"You two will set off by sunset tonight. Naruto will go with you, Sasuke," Kyuubi purred Sasuke's name, winking a bit. Getting met by a growl, Sasuke spun on his heels and stormed out, Naruto close behind. Naruto felt the shaking that had developed in the throne room disappear slowly. He didn't like how his brother eyed Sasuke, or talked to him. Naruto didn't like to be possessive, but sometimes he had to be. Funny how Sasuke was the one on top.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, grabbing the wizard's arm. "I need to get dressed out before I leave. Code and all. Come with me."

"No. I'm going back home. My horse followed me here."

Naruto looked at Sasuke carefully, staring at the black eyes. He quickly leaned down, kissing Sasuke softly before he left. Standing there, Sasuke watched Naruto go. He still told himself Naruto was nothing but a visitor that came to visit him...just that. Sasuke stood there for a bit, staring at the hall that Naruto disappeared in.

"Looking for someone, Sasuke?" Kyuubi asked, walking up to the wizard. Sasuke glanced behind him at Kyuubi, seeing a playful glint. Sasuke didn't understand it, but he felt that there was a lot of rivalry between the two, and over what?

Some wizards, as most learn over time, don't fully understand the concept of love. Those wizards are the lightning wizards, like Sasuke, and the fire wizards. The other elements have their own little quirks, but lightning gets the worst end of the bargain. Sasuke didn't understand being with only one person, as he didn't understand relationships more than friendships. Any feeling of love was unknown and frightening.

"No. I was about to leave," said Sasuke, eying Kyuubi wearily. The king was standing too close for comfort.

"So soon? It isn't even lunch yet, why don't you stay?"

"No. Unlike you, I have things I need to do." Sasuke turned to leave, having his arm grabbed hard. He flinched but stayed silent, glaring at Kyuubi's playful smile. The king leaned forward, brushing his lips against Sasuke's cheek.

"Alright, get going then."

As soon as Sasuke's arm was freed, he left stiffly, finding his horse shaking off anyone that tried to touch him. The speckled gray snorted at Sasuke, trotting up to him. He was unsaddled and unbridled, but that was alright. Sasuke knew how to ride bareback. Hoping onto the horse's back, Sasuke gripped the man then kicked the horse lightly, having the animal dash off at a high speed through the town. Time to go home and get ready for this little 'adventure'. The speckled horse ran without even becoming short of breath and stopped smoothly back outside Sasuke's cottage. Getting off the horse, the wizard went back inside his home, looking around. He didn't want to leave, especially to look for _him_, but...he might as well.

Grabbing a bag, Sasuke mumbled a few words to himself as he walked around, dumping things inside. The satchel never grew bigger, it stayed the same side. And it never grew heavier. Stopping to close the bag, Sasuke grabbed one last thing. A wooden staff that had an electric haze moving through it whenever Sasuke touched it. The wood lit up blue a bit while blue light trailed along the curves of the staff. That was everything, now to saddle his horse. Going back outside, Sasuke whistled. "Adonis!"

The speckled gray trotted up to him and followed Sasuke to the stables, where Adonis was brushed down then saddled. Sasuke also picked his hooves clean. After Adonis had the saddle on, Sasuke attached the small bag to him before picking up the staff he had leaned against the wall, setting it on Adonis's back as well. The staff shrunk itself as soon as it was in place, being only about a twelve inches long, like a wand. Placing his head against Adonis's, Sasuke sighed deeply.

"Are you ready to travel?" The horse snorted in response. Sasuke wanted to leave early, the sooner they left, the better. Hearing the noise of another horse, Sasuke came out of the small barn and saw Naruto, not in his full armor, but in protective chain-mail none the less. Sasuke saw Naruto smile at him, the black horse snorting as he shook his mane.

"Ready to depart, my love?" Naruto asked, seeing Sasuke raise an eyebrow at him.

"The sooner we leave the better. I'll lead the way. Just be quiet and don't annoy me."

"Can do."

Naruto watched Sasuke get on his horse, then started off towards the cliff before turning to walk through the woods. Naruto followed close behind in silence. How long would it take to reach the mountains anyway?

XXX

Sabbia: Well, I think some of my muse came back.

Sasuke: R&R, people.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Talking."

"_Thinking."_

XXX

The first trial was one Naruto's horse had to face. The black stallion was having a hard time traveling up the slope. They hadn't even left Sasuke's home woods yet, and the raven was getting annoyed. The speckled horse, Adonis, stood patiently, neighing at the black horse for support. Yet Adonis was a horse built for wizards. He was tough yet small and could manage very long treks without resting. He could also travel over high slops without worry. But the black horse? He was snorting and panting, trying to run up the hill. Sasuke groaned and looked around, what was he going to do with a horse that couldn't go up a hill. He had offered to use magic on the horse, just a simple lifting spell, but Naruto had refused. Hey, Naruto's horse could do it! Somehow.

"Come on, Orion!" Naruto cried out, the horse snorting. Naruto was off the saddle and up the slope, hoping that him not being on the horse would make Orion more inclined to travel up the slippery slope of mud and old grass.

"Naruto, just a simple spell and-"

"No, he can do it. Besides, how do I know you won't drop him?" Naruto said, stopping to look at Sasuke. The black eyes were set on him in a cold glare. Insulting a wizard personally was something many people did, but saying that they couldn't control their own spells was like a slap in the face. Sasuke pulled at Adonis's reigns, walking off on the horse to continue. Naruto sighed, about to run after him before a horse appeared by his head. Orion stood there, shaking. He had been lifted by some unknown force and brought to the top, yet he blamed it all on his amazing abilities as a climber. Naruto stared after Sasuke before jumping on Orion's back and chasing after the wizard.

The woods were bright with light, even though the sun was beginning to dip down past the mountains in the distance. Sasuke remained quiet, enjoying the peace, taking in the fresh air. He was getting further away from the kingdom. It left him with peaceful thoughts. All the beatings and jesting he would get back home were getting farther and farther away. Maybe he could actually relax for once, find his inner peace. That's what his brother did. Itachi had left the Kingdom he was assigned to, leaving Sasuke to fill his place, all to find peace with the world around him. It was something all wizards and witches tried to do at some point, but only a few got there. Sasuke had yet to find his peace. He didn't think he could.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, come on, talk to me!" Naruto whined, being met with a cold silence. Sasuke didn't even glance in his direction. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked up at the branches as they walked on, their horses now walking with easy steps. "The trees..."

Naruto looked up with him, asking, "What about them?"

Sasuke shook his head, and looked straight ahead again. Yet something was puzzling the wizard. The bark was different. On the trees near his home, the bark was light to dark, depending on the species. For some, the darker the bark was the healthier the tree. For others, the lighter the better. All wizards cared for their forest. They drew their power from the world around them. No wizard was born with magical abilities. They were simply born with the Blessing of Mother Nature. The Blessing was called the 'Nuet' (ne-uu-t) in the wizard language. The Nuet consisted of several elements, five of those elements being the main elements, and the other five elements being branches. The branches were rarer than the main ones, but they sometimes had the worst of quirks. The five main elements are: Fire, Water, Wind, Air, and Earth. Wind and Air, to wizards and witches, are considered different. Those born with the Nuet of Wind have an easier time casting spells involving wind itself, and they have an easier time creating storms. Wind witches and wizards also had an easy time with telling the weather and making accurate predictions. Those born with the Nuet of Air had an easier time talking with the birds and befriending them. Anything with wings they could grow close to. Those witches and wizards tended to live in very high altitude places, the difference in air and pressure never bothered them. The strongest of Air witches and wizards could even master levitation by using air currents.

The other five elements, or branches, are: Shadow, Light, Ice, Lightning, and Plague. Ice, Light, and Shadow are considered the most common. Like the main ones of Water, Wind, and Earth. The least common Nuets are Fire, Air, Plague, and Lightning. Which one a witch or wizard is born under, or is blessed with, is based on what some think to be pure luck. Yet the oldest of witches and wizards say it is based on what is in your heart. Despite popular beliefs, Plague and Fire witches and wizards are the most calm. They tend to be the most kindhearted, yet they have a lot of problems understand other people's feelings. They care, but they don't know how to help them, since they can not relate even if they have felt the pain before. Lightning and Ice are considered the most hardhearted or misunderstanding. They don't understand love nor companionship. They have problems telling when they are in a relationship and when they are not. It takes a lot of patience to get them to understand, but even then their definition is very small and doesn't give much room for change. The other elements all have an easy time telling things apart, yet they all struggle in casting spells. Whereas Fire, Plague, Ice and Lightning have the easiest time to cast magic.

Sasuke's Nuet was Lightning. His brother was Fire. Being skilled in the art of crafting medicine and other things from plants, Sasuke is also amazing at casting spells. However, he has trouble with understanding consequences to his spells. He will cast a fire spells, and end up burning himself, thinking it is normal. The only spell he can cast without harm to himself are spells that involve his Nuet. Or Lightning. Unless a wizard or witch become distressed and confused about their own element, they will never have trouble with it.

They traveled along in silence for a few hours, Naruto almost dozing off on his Orion's saddle. Yet Sasuke came to a halt, tapping Naruto on the arm while they were still situated on their mounts.

"Naruto, let's stop here for the day," said Sasuke, getting off Adonis, unhooking the saddle. Naruto looked at him with groggy eyes, yawning as he looked around. There was no clearing here. Just trees.

"Here? Where are we going to set up camp to rest?" Naruto watched Sasuke take off Adonis's saddle, placing it on a low branch as the wizard went to wiping off the horse's back from the sweat that had gathered.

"Right here. There is plenty of room. Plus being in the trees means more cover. I have never understood why people choose openings to set up camp. That is like screaming to any bandits 'I'm here! I'm here!'".

"...Good point."

Unsaddling and wiping down his own horse, Naruto helped to set up camp. He didn't think it would be a long trip, so he didn't bring any blankets with him. Sasuke eyes him wearily.

"You are going to want blankets later on, Naruto. The Mountains we are going to are freezing. Not to mention it is fall."

Naruto shrugged, sitting down. Did they need a fire tonight? He didn't know. Probably not, but he saw Sasuke setting one up. Glancing up, Naruto frowned. The trees were to close together. The smoke would just stay in the camp. About to say that to Sasuke, he noticed that the man was mumbling to himself while he set up the fire. The words sounded foreign and odd, making Naruto's skin crawl. Sasuke glanced up at the branches above them. And just then, as if the trees came to life, they moved. The branches folded away, forming a large enough circle for the smoke to escape through. Then the trees stilled, groaning as they got used to their new position. Sasuke mumbled a few more words, short, before setting the stack of sticks he had on fire.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke wide eyed. It wasn't uncommon for people to ask that after they had seen magic. Or, as wizards and witches called it, a favor.

"I asked the trees for a favor. I explained our situation to them and they decided to oblige. Then I thanked them for being so kind to us. Once we leave, they will return to normal. Be sure to be nice to them. Don't lean against them or set your sword against them. They are doing us a favor. We are in their home."

"But...trees...can't talk," said Naruto, mumbling. Sasuke looked up from the growing fire as he watched the blond man.

"And to them, you can't talk. Don't be so judgmental, Naruto, or closed minded. Nature is alive everywhere. Everything has a name and everything has feelings...the reason I can talk to them is because I was born with that ability. But it isn't always fun. Trust me. Once you get made fun of by a sycamore tree, you will never look at them the same again. But these are maple and oak trees. Maybe a few others mixed in there. They are very kind."

Naruto stared at Sasuke like he was a mad mad, but then smiled. Taking his back off the tree, and making sure nothing was leaning against them, the knight laid down. Others may call Sasuke crazy, but Naruto wouldn't. Sasuke wouldn't lie to him. Plus Naruto had just seen the trees obliged to Sasuke's request.

"Thank you, Trees," Naruto said with a cheery voice as he laid on his back, his head under a small bundle he had brought with him. A groaning came through the woods, yet Naruto felt no wind. The leaves rustled as the branches shivered. Then stilled.

"They say you are welcome."

Naruto's thoughts wandered away from everything else, focusing on something different. He and Sasuke were going on an adventure that might take a while. But how far away was the next town? He had already forgotten a blanket, and it was fall. The air would be getting cold.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled, looking over at the Wizard who laid by the fire, watching the flames rise.

"Hn?"

"When is the next town?"

"Right after these woods. It is a small town, yet belongs to your kingdom."

"Our kingdom."

"..."

Naruto Uzumaki was actually Prince Uzumaki. His brother, being the eldest, became the heir to the throne then took it once their father passed away. Several years after the death of their mother. Yet Naruto wanted to do other things than enjoy the safe life of the prince. He wanted adventure, and to work. Thus, why he became a knight. Still treated like a prince in most cases, Naruto lives in the castle and enjoys well-cooked meals. He also gets service hand and foot back home. But out in the wild or going on a mission? He enjoyed that much more than anything else. He got to see things he may never see. The cold he felt on his face mixed with the heat of the burning fire was a gift. If he wasn't a knight, he would never be able to witness it. To feel it.

The night moved on with a slow and even pace. Naruto stayed awake most of the time, only sleeping in short burst so he could keep watch. Sitting up at the moment, he watched Sasuke from across the dying fire. The wizard slept on the hard ground, nothing to cushion his head but his arm. Not even that was being used. His hands lay close to his face, but his head itself was resting on the ground. Curled up on his side, Sasuke looked like he was relaxed. Not stressed or tensed at all. Naruto thought it looked adorable, but the fact that Sasuke slept so peaceful and relaxed, but not being able to stay like that awake worried him.

Laying back down, Naruto stared up at the opening in the trees, looking at the stars. At least he was with the wizard, maybe he could pry open that tough outer shell and get Sasuke to be more open with him. It all depended. Yet Naruto was determined to get Sasuke to trust him. They had been seeing each other for over a year now. There had to be some trust. But Naruto knew deep down that Sasuke didn't trust people. He couldn't. To much pain and torture over the years did their toll.

The fire died when the sun began to rise. A soft orange glow filled the forest as the birds began to sing their songs of good morning. Sasuke twisted around on the ground, slowly waking up with the sound of the birds. But a smell made his stomach growl at him. Eyes opening, he watched Sasuke mess with something over the fire. Food. Watching the wizard cook, Naruto was slightly surprised. Sasuke knew a lot about cooking. Made Naruto feel a bit odd. The blond knew nothing about cooking meals for himself. He was told that he never needed to learn how to do that when he was training as a page or as a squire. Naruto did decide to become at knight when he was only five. He had to go through the whole training. But he did get special treatment. He was the king's son.

Sasuke looked at Naruto before concentrating on the food again. Everything Sasuke had brought with him was stored in the one tiny bag he had. Wonderful things magic could do. So helpful. As soon as the small amount of rations was cooked, Sasuke put out the fire with a twitch of the hand then put the skillet in front of Naruto, looking at the knight.

"Eat," said Sasuke bluntly, standing up as he whistled for Adonis. The speckled horse came out from between the trees, Orion right at his back. The gray nuzzled Sasuke's arm, stomping a hoof. Naruto nibbled on the food, watching Sasuke saddle Adonis. When the raven reached for Orion's saddle, Naruto stopped eating.

"No, I'll get him, you can just-"

"Hurry up and eat. We don't have a lot of time. I want to reach the next town before noon. We have two hours."

Naruto watched Sasuke saddle Orion, then begin to pack up. The blond scarfed down the food before getting up and saddling his horse, heading out while Sasuke rode beside him. Naruto heard a groaning, so the trees were moving back to their original position. He found it hard to believe that a wizard could have such control over nature, without much consequences. But there was much he didn't see. With every ounce of magic cast, a cost must be made. There was a reason that wizards tried to avoid as much magic as possible, and only ask favors of Nature. For Nature created a heavy cost for those that use her powers. Regardless for good or evil.

They rode steadily to the next town, yet Sasuke was moving around a lot in the saddle. He wanted to speed up. But the trees were to dense to move to fast. Adonis seemed to sense his master's unease and snorted at him, shaking the gray mane as if to say that they would be there soon enough. Naruto smiled over at Sasuke, getting a blank look back.

"So," Naruto said, looking back ahead of them. "Why do you want to get to the next town in such a hurry?"

Sasuke stayed silent for a bit, maybe thinking about his answer, but he looked back up at the leaves. "There is something I want to do there. Someone I want to see."

"And who is it?"

"A...I just want to talk to him about something. That's all."

"About what?"

"You'll never know if we don't get there in time."

XXX

Naruto waited outside the building, holding Adonis's reigns, even if it wasn't necessary. Orion was getting impatient, but the speckled gray stood calm. Sasuke had gone inside a book store rather quickly, leaving Naruto out there with a very simple order: wait. So the knight waited. And waited. After two hours, Naruto thought about going in, but there was no need. Sasuke came out a few seconds after, holding a book in his hands.

"You wanted to go book shopping?" Naruto asked, slightly annoyed. Sasuke just looked at him, saddling Adonis as he looked at the book. Sasuke didn't answer but put the book in his little bag before taking back the reigns, moving so they could continue on. Naruto sighed, wanting to argue with Sasuke about being in such a rush over a stupid book. However, Naruto held his tongue, he shouldn't get so annoyed.

Naruto leaned back in the saddle while they were going through the town. He dozed off slightly in the saddle, thinking more to himself. Sasuke had said they had to pass through several dangerous places on the way to the mountains. But how long would that actually take? Sasuke stopped once more, getting off and handing Naruto the reigns. He then went into another store, making Naruto once once again. Naruto sighed and patted Orion's neck. The black horse had been pretty patient.

Sasuke came out a few minutes later with a large sack. He tied to the back of Adonis's saddle, the gray horse standing still and patient. Naruto was about to ask what they were, but soon stopped. They were probably blankets or something like that. Warm clothes. Looking back at the store, Naruto did see blankets lines up on the outside, advertising what they had. Stupid question in the first place. They moved on, at a slower more relaxed pace now. Naruto smiled to himself and enjoyed the cool air, not noticing the odd looks he was getting, thanks to Sasuke being there. Wizards could always be told apart from others by their attire. Sasuke's heavy blue robes were a dead giveaway.

Naruto found himself fading away into his own thoughts, until a loud yelp and a thud made him snap back into reality. Orion reared when something fell in front of him, turning to the side not to step on it. Naruto looked at Adonis, seeing no Sasuke in the saddle. Shouts filled the air of 'evil! Warlock! Mage! Murder the magic user!' Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at what was at Orion's hooves. Sasuke laid there, holding his bleeding head, a bloody rock by his side. Someone had attacked him. Drawing his sword, Naruto shouted loudly, moving to block attackers from Sasuke with the bulky black horse, Adonis stepped one hoof over Sasuke, keeping the wizard under his body. The speckled gray would be damned if anyone touched his master.

"Get back! By order of the King! Back!" Naruto shouted, people backing up. Naruto had already removed the shield that hung loosely on a hook attached to Orion's saddle, baring the symbol of the royal family. A fox surrounded by nine tails. Some men tried to move closer, yet Naruto would have none of it. He pointed his sword at one of their throats, eyes murderous.

"I. Said. BACK!" He shouted, his voice echoing through the now quiet town. "All of you. Move away ten feet or I'll have you all hanged for disobeying a knight of the King! Get back!"

The men moved, as if by fear. Naruto glared at them, nostrils flaring as he got off of Orion's back. The black horse moved according to his training and reared up, standing in front of Naruto as he lashed out his sharp, heavy hooves. Orion was a trained horse for knights. He was not heavy, but instead light and quick on the battle field. But his muscles made him one hell of a pusher. He was a great tackler, able to push anything back with his body. He reared again, almost screeching as he leashed out his hooves, shaking his head and snorting in rage as saliva dripped from his mouth. Everyone backed away further, to keep away from the horse. If someone dared to even near, Orion spun around and lashed out with his back hooves, kicking fiercely.

Naruto checked Sasuke's head, touching the wound gentle. Sasuke's eyes were red with not only pain but tears. It hurt. His head throbbed and ached. He could feel the blood matting his hair. Naruto shushed the quivering wizard and checked the head before helping Sasuke to stand. After that, he was careful putting Sasuke back up on the saddle. The wizard was hunched over, holding his bleeding head, blood dribbling between his fingers and onto the saddle, Adonis, and his blue robes. Naruto looked at the villagers again while he saddles Orion, the black horse snorted at the people.

"The next time I see you treat any sort of witch or wizard this way, expect your town to have heavier taxes. Do you understand me? If it wasn't for the magic bearers, you all would be suffering."

The villagers remained quiet, staring at Naruto and the emblem on the shield. Grabbing Adonis's reigns, Naruto lead the gray horse out of the village. When they got a safe distance away, Naruto put the shield onto his back. How he was supposed to wear it. That way it would block any incoming arrows, but in such a position that he could easily swing it onto his arm and have it ready to battle. Sasuke remained silent, except the sound of his shaky breath filling the air. He had to hang onto the horn of the saddle to support himself. Otherwise, he would fall off again.

Walking a bit further, Naruto stopped the horses and got Sasuke off the saddle, having to support the wizard. Sasuke wasn't holding his own weight. To Naruto, a hit to the head was nothing. He was used to them. But to a wizard? They wanted to protect their head. Naruto sat Sasuke down, leaning against a tree while he worked past the matted black hair, trying to see the wound. Grumbling to himself, Naruto got up quickly, grabbing a cloth he had packed for wounds and got his satchel, which contained a small package of water. Damping the cloth, Naruto pressed it to Sasuke's head, wiping away the blood. The wound was a deep gash, but the skull remained untouched, thankfully. Just bleeding. Getting up again, Naruto fetched some bandages and wrapped Sasuke's head up, wiping away all the blood he could.

Naruto may not be as well prepared as Sasuke was, but he knew to always pack medical supplies. Especially bandages. Holding Sasuke's face in his hands, Naruto rubbed Sasuke's cheek softly with his thumb, smiling at the raven. Sasuke just looked back at him with tired eyes.

"You alright?" Naruto mumbled, seeing Sasuke smile.

"The rock was sharp. But I've dealt with worse." His voice was low and almost fading. But it wasn't due to the wound. It was due to him hitting another low point in his energy. They always hit at the worst of times. Standing up, Sasuke got back on Adonis, feeling Naruto support him before going to get on Orion. They started off once more, Sasuke staring at the trees again while they rode.

"The trees...something is wrong," he mumbled, pulling at Adonis's reigns to stop. Sasuke reached out and ran his fingers on some bark, feeling it under his finger tips. Naruto looked at the tree, too, shrugging.

"Seems fine to me."

"Yes, to you, maybe. They are fine. They do their job."

"Trees have a job?"

"...Yes. They do. But ever since we left home...the trees have seem different."

Naruto studied the trees carefully, but finally sighed.

"I don't see it."

"In my woods, the bark is lighter than darker, depending on the tree. This species...this type of tree, has light bark. But look, it is darker in the grooves."

Leaning over, Naruto saw what Sasuke meant. The edges of the bark pieces were darker, making the tree have a darker appearance from far away, but made it look sickly from up close. Sasuke took his hand away from the bark, looking at Naruto.

"Wizards and witches...as you know, we are all given out own little 'area' a place of refuge. No one comes into my forest. I stay out of their house. Get it?"

"Yeah," said Naruto, nodding as they walked on.

"Well, I care for my forest. I take care of the trees, the plants, and the animals. I cast health spells on the earth. As a toll I pay to Mother Nature. To thank her for her kindness in letting me have land that is so good. My tiny garden can yield more crops that your brother's pastures. Because I thank the land. As a result, my trees, and my plants, and the animals, are all at peak health. But these trees. They are diseased ridden."

"Is it because they don't have a witch or wizard here?"

"No. Usually, the forest can withstand themselves. Something has been making these trees sick..."

"Any clue as to what?"

"No. That is why I got the book. It is a book on different spells one can cast for different things. Especially on trees and the earth."

"...they sell those books?"

"Yes. But only wizards can access the rooms they have them in. Obviously. Or the store would be burnt down."

Naruto went silent, thinking about everything he had just learned. It was a lot to take in. He still didn't realize that the lives of a wizard or witch was so complicated. There was a lot to do apparently. Was that why Sasuke woke up so early? They rode on for longer, the sun reaching noon. Yet Sasuke never slowed down, while Naruto was feeling rather hungry. The wizard kept his eyes right in front of him, yet he scanned the area. Finally, Sasuke turned at a tree and walked in another direction, Adonis snorting at Orion to keep up. Naruto followed, watching Sasuke. Soon, the raven stopped at a bright blue lake with a waterfall crashing into it from a high cliff.

"We'll stop here. I want to wash this blood off me."

"That water is probably freezing!"

"Magic."

Sasuke got off Adonis and unsaddled him, placing the saddle down while the horse waited for his bridle to be removed. As soon as he was free, Adonis began to nibble on the grass, keeping an eye on Orion to make sure the black horse didn't wander off.

"I cooked last time, you can do it this time. Food is in the blue back, first pocket. Skillet is there, too. You can start a fire the old fashioned way. And keep away from where I'm bathing."

Naruto just smiled and saluted Sasuke, looking through the tiny bag as he pulled out what he needed. It was his turn to cook.

XXX

Sabbia: Second chapter is up! R&R, people!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Talking."

"_Thinking."_

XXX

Naruto watched the food cook, his stomach growling in anticipation of their evening meal. The sun was reaching just midday, and Sasuke had wandered into the lake to bathe near the waterfall. Despite being told not to look, Naruto couldn't help himself but to catch a few glances over at the raven. Half the time Sasuke was either hidden by the waterfall or by steam that rose off parts of the water. A few minutes ago, Naruto had tested the water, finding it freezing cold, but Sasuke did say that he would be fine due to magic. Perhaps a fire spell or something? Naruto went back to watching the food cook. People usually didn't take that many baths. Maybe once a week, but no one had the luxury of water just pouring into their home. And it being hot when it got there. You had to go to a river or something or carry giant tubs of water and heat them yourself. Kyuubi bathed at least once a day, if not, every two days. He had servants for that. Naruto once had that luxury, too, but he didn't live in the castle everyday.

Yet Sasuke seemed to stay clean all the time. And Naruto had never seen him drag any tubs of water to his home. There was a small lake near the wizard's small cottage. It was private, and Sasuke said he used the lake to practice water spells. Somehow, Naruto thought Sasuke also used it to bathe. It wouldn't be surprising. Not at all, but still. Sneaking a glance back at the waterfall, Naruto felt a smile come to his face. Sasuke deserved the finer things in life. Like servants, no? He was a wizard and helped to keep the kingdom in order. The smile soon faded. Kyuubi had been talking to Naruto about Sasuke actually moving into the castle. But Naruto wasn't alright with that. He was all for Sasuke having comfort and being treated like royalty, but being that close to Kyuubi. Naruto was competitive. There was no doubt about that. The blond was possessive, and he saw everyone that gave Sasuke the eye as competition. Man or woman. Especially Kyuubi. All his older brother had to do was order Naruto to take Sasuke to his chambers then leave. Naruto would have to do it. He was a knight first and a brother second.

The way Kyuubi talked to Sasuke and looked at him just made Naruto's blood boil. The knight tensed up, watching the food sizzle on the iron skillet. Clenching his teeth, Naruto took the skillet off the fire, setting it down as he portioned out the food properly. He heard a shuffling noise and looked up, seeing Sasuke sit down on a rock near him. The wizard was dressed in different clothes. These robes were made out of a soft wool, dyed a dark green. The sleeves were long yet fluffy. Under the robe, Sasuke wore white wool pants, tied with a rope. His shirt was also wool. All of the clothing was helping to dry his skin while keeping him warm. Sasuke took his portion of food with nimble fingers, nibbling on the food. Naruto watched intently, feeling a sudden rush of joy when Sasuke ate. He didn't eat a lot. During their...'special' nights, Naruto could feel Sasuke's ribs sometimes. It worried him. No one should be that skinny.

They sat there in a peaceful silence, Sasuke reading the new book he got, scouring the pages with his black eyes focused on every word. Naruto watched him before looking to the horses. They were grazing peacefully. The blue eyes went back to Sasuke, studying the pale skin and the black hair.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto mumbled, smiling at him. The wizard looks up quickly before looking back at the book, motioning with his hand for Naruto to continue. "When we get to the next town, want to rent a room at an inn and stay there for one night?" Naruto waited for an answer, his smile still soft yet his eyes begging. He finally met Sasuke's black eyes, staring into them. The raven closed the book, as if he was thinking.

"Is that the only reason?" Sasuke asked, seeing Naruto's smile turn fatuous. "Alright, fine."

Sasuke stood, Adonis trotting over to him, waiting to be saddled. "Pack everything up, we need to head out. The next town is past these woods and the Whispering Meadows."

"Whispering Meadows? Why are they called that?" Naruto stood as well, packing everything up in the small sack on Adonis's saddle before handing the saddle to Sasuke.

"Normal people say that they are haunted by the spirits of the departed."

"Is that true?"

"Of course not. They are the home of a certain type of fairy."

"Fairies are real?"

"Yes. But you people are so blind, you don't care to see what is really there."

"So...unicorns and dragons and centaurs, are all those real?"

"Don't forget about the griffins and hell hounds."

"Why have I never noticed any before?" Naruto looked to Sasuke, done saddling the bridling Orion, Sasuke was already situated on Adonis's back.

"You don't see what you don't want to. People pray and hope that the legends and monsters are real, but they look to hard."

Naruto grew silent as they started off, he was once again following Sasuke. The wizard knew where to go better than Naruto did. The thought that such creatures like the unicorn existed. It was silly. Naruto looked to Adonis and tried to imagine the horse with a horn, it didn't work.

"Have you ever seen a unicorn?" Naruto asked, hearing Sasuke chuckle. It was such a sweet sound to the knight. Sasuke's laugh.

"Yes. But only once."

"Really? Where?"

Sasuke went silent, before he spoke again. "It was a long time ago. When I was training under another wizard, my master. I was to practice my ability to communicate with animals. My first task, the master's horse. I did it pretty easily. He was an old creature, had many good stories on him. But then I was to try and talk to a deer that visited my master's land. He was tougher. He was wild. After a few hours, I got frustrated with not being able to communicate with him. So I stormed off, giving up. I took a walk to ease my mind, or try to. It was then I came upon a stunning gold horse with a white mane. I froze in my tracks and stared at it, the black horn was what I first saw. She was beautiful. Her fur was so shiny and her mane cascaded down her neck almost to the ground, curling naturally. Her horn was pure black, but inside it there seemed to be a swarm of energy. As if something was moving under it. Magic. She stared at me and I stared at her. Then I heard something, in my head. Her voice. So soft and sweet. She reminded me of my mother. She said to be patient with the animals. For they must trust me before they will talk to me. Then she walked off. I never saw her again."

"She taught you?"

"She helped me. Not long after, I found Adonis. Broken and bleeding after being beat. The worst wound was on his head, and some on his legs. I talked to him as I nursed him back to health in my master's barn. Then he became my steed. My friend."

Naruto smiled, leaning back in the saddle comfortable as they walked along. So, there really was such a thing as mythical creatures? Looking back at Sasuke, Naruto was overflowing with questions. They never really had time to talk.

"Hey, Sasuke-"

"You ask me this, then I ask you things. I'm getting tired of being the only one answering questions."

"Yeah, sure," said Naruto, smiling happily. "So, what's your brother like?" Naruto regretted the question when he felt like a suffocating cold swallowed him. Orion shivered and Adonis snorted , bucking slightly to try and ease Sasuke's spell off of everyone. Sasuke clamped his mouth shut, tensing as he let the spell disappear. It was a freezing spell. He used it a lot when he got angry. Sasuke found that it made people stop talking quickly.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I-Is he mean?"

"No."

Naruto grew quiet, ashamed slightly at the question he asked. He didn't know Sasuke didn't want to talk about the subject.

"Why did you want to be a knight, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looking straight ahead as their horses walked on. Naruto chewed on the inside of his cheek, thinking.

"Well, I wanted to be different. Kyuubi, he got all the attention. He was the heir. And, what was I going to do? Just live in his shadow? No...I wanted to do something. To help people. So I decided when I was around five I think, to become a knight."

"...Are you ever jealous of your brother? I sense your tension with him all the time. Especially when you two are in the same room."

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh, Naruto licked his lips. How was he to answer that? He didn't know if Sasuke wanted to hear him confess how paranoid Naruto was to losing him. And losing the wizard to his brother would drive Naruto mad.

"Jealous of him how? Like for the throne or...something else?"

"Whatever it is that causes that tension in the room. Don't think I didn't feel it back when I got assigned this little job."

"Personal reasons, Sasuke, that's all. I don't really want to talk about them."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, pulling Adonis to a stop. He looked through a break in the trees.

"We're here. The Whispering Meadows."

Naruto looked through the trees as well. He saw a giant sloping field, covered in tall, green grass. The blond couldn't see when it would end. He just saw mountains in the distance.

"Naruto, I am going to have to ask you to close your eyes while we go through. I will lead Orion."

"What? Why?"

"These meadows are home to fairies. They can play tricks on a mind not trained against them. They are not sweet creatures. They love to play with humans and twist their minds, then kill them. They do so by luring you in close and getting close to your vision. Then they cast a spell into your eyes to shut down your brain. Children are the most common victims. Now please, close your eyes. Talk to me if you want. But if you hear anything, anything at all, it is not me. Even if it is my voice. Understand?"

"How can I tell if it is you?" Naruto asked, feeling Sasuke touch his arm. Then the blond's heart stopped. Sasuke smiled at him. It was small, it was subtle, but it was a smile.

"I'll tell you something. Only something we know. But please, don't open your eyes until I tell you too...want me to blindfold you?"

Naruto nodded. He heard Sasuke shuffling around, then saw a white cloth pulled out of the small sack Sasuke had with him. Sasuke leaned over awkwardly, his breath tickling Naruto's cheek as he tied the cloth over Naruto's eyes. The knight closed his mouth, taking a deep breath before he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Sasuke's. He felt the wizard freeze, then pull away, leaving Naruto staring into a black void with a lingering warmth on his lips. He felt Sasuke take Orion's reigns from him, then he heard a nervous neighing.

"Sorry, Orion, but you need to be blindfolded, too." Naruto gripped Orion's sides with his knees, hands going to the horn of the saddle as he felt the horse move under him. They were walking. Noises filled Naruto's ears as he felt himself grow nervous. Scared. He couldn't see, and he didn't know what was real. He heard whispering in his ears, some sounding like him before the voices faded away to one noise: Sasuke's voice.

"Talk to me, Naruto," Sasuke said, hearing Naruto tch.

"How do I know that is you?"

"The first night you came to visit me, you said you were on business for the king, but you failed to show me proof. Then you said you just wanted to see me."

Naruto smiled, that was true. He had seen Sasuke in the village near the kingdom so many times. So he wanted to meet the wizard, having made up some excuse to do so. It didn't end well. Sasuke slammed the door in his face, but Naruto stayed outside, waiting for Sasuke to talk to him. Naruto thought about what to talk about, finding himself short of a topic.

"The answer to your question is...I'm jealous of my brother, yes. He got all the attention. All the care. When he was sick, everyone flocked to him. When I was sick? No one cared. They said I would get over it. But am I jealous over the throne? No, he can have it. I don't want that kind of stress. Never have. Never will. So, when I was little, I chose to be a knight and I chose to work for something different, to be set apart from my brother. I didn't want to share his shadow, I wanted my own."

"Is that why there is so much tension between you two?"

"Yes. That's why."

"Not something else?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Think what? Naruto, shush. I'm trying to get directions."

Naruto clamped his mouth shut. Confused. Didn't Sasuke just ask him a question? Or not? He felt something brush against his cheek, then heard a high pitch giggle.

"Thank you, have a nice day."

Naruto stayed quiet, hearing Sasuke thank something several times, then they began to move again. It seemed like hours had passed as they walked, and Naruto was growing bored and agitated.

"Are we there yet?" He hissed at Sasuke.

"Almost. This meadow is long."

Good enough answer, from a real Sasuke or not. Naruto felt the sun hat had been beating on his chain mail disappear as he felt shade. He then felt Orion stop, giving a snort. The horse stomped his hoof into the ground, waiting to be free from the blindfold. The horse could soon see, bobbing his head up and down in joy. Naruto then felt nimble fingers working at his, then his vision became clear. His eyes landed on Sasuke, who was putting away the white strips of cloth.

"What did they look like?" Naruto asked motioning back to the meadow.

"Ugly creatures that held a sense of beauty in their natural state. They were kind enough to tell me how to get out of the meadow the fastest, but that put us off course by...I say...two miles." Sasuke stopped looking at a small silver and copper object he had before he flipped it closed, putting it back into a pocket on his robes. Sasuke handed back Orion's reigns as he pulled at Adonis's, steering to the right towards northeast. They then started off again, traveling at a relaxed, but quick pace. They rode in silence, Sasuke keeping his eyes peeled. He found it odd that they had not been attacked by bandits yet, but then again, they were more common towards the north, and past the next town. Many didn't wander to close to the Whispering Meadows.

"Do all wizards and witches have horses as mounts?" Naruto asked, looking at Adonis.

"No," said Sasuke, keeping his eyes straight ahead. "We bond with an animal that can carry us. Horses tend to be the most common. The wizards and witches of the far, far north- further than the Twisting Mountains even- ride the dire wolves. To the west, I heard that they have mastered riding ridge-back lizards. The east have mastered the cliff crawler. Then the south have mastered the sky brawlers."

"Are all those real things?"

"Of course they are. How do you know Adonis is just a normal horse? Witches and wizards, we are said to have bonds with creatures of the forgotten realm."

"Yet you got stuck with a horse."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, a cold glare in his eyes before he turned back to the path. Adonis gave a hefty sigh, coming out as a half snort at Naruto.

"Remember when I told you a few hours ago that Adonis had a really bad wound on his forehead?"

"Yeah?"

"Ever wonder why? Why his bangs are always covering that spot?"

"No...why?"

Sasuke pulled Adonis to a stop, Naruto doing the same with Orion. He looked at Adonis carefully, the gray mane hiding most of the forehead and cascading over the eyes, but the horse could see just fine. His other eye was free of hair. Sasuke patted Adonis's neck before pulling the mane back, up to the ears, exposing the forehead. Naruto stared at it, seeing what looked like a ridge rising out of the horse's head, but he looked closer, actually leaning. It wasn't a horn, was it? A broken edge of one. A white one that might have once stood tall and proud, marking Adonis as a unicorn.

"Adonis was wounded by hunters that ripped off his horn, but they didn't get the root of it. The root is where the power lives. All they got was a piece of ivory. Adonis here doesn't have as much magical abilities, but he has some."

Naruto's eyes widened. Adonis was a unicorn. He had been walking by this unicorn for so long. People in the kingdom saw him every day. Yet no one realized. Not even Naruto.

"Naruto, the only reason I told you is because I trust you, understand?"

"I promise I won't tell...can he make other unicorns by mating?"

"No. No female unicorn would mate with him. Not with his horn missing. To a unicorn, losing a horn is like losing your identity. I really do think that the only reason Adonis and I bonded was not only because I nursed him back to health, but because another unicorn talked to me."

The mane fell back into Adonis's face as they continued on walking. Nearing the town now. Naruto could smell food.

"Hmm," he said, a cheerful tone in his voice. "Maybe we can get some dinner then go to an inn. Hm? Enjoy time together?"

"We have done nothing but be near each other for the past few days."

"It's only been about three...I think."

"I don't want to eat in public."

"Then I'll get something to go, and bring it back to you, maybe?"

"Do what you want. I want to sleep before I hit another low point." Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

XXX

Sabbia: Chapter 3 is now up, chapter 4 should come soon if my muse lives :) R&R, people!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Talking."

"_Thinking."_

XXX

Sasuke was curled up on his side, resting in the bed. The soft mattress was just what he needed after riding on a horse, yet he didn't even touch the food Naruto had brought him contained in a wood box. Sasuke wanted rest. He had hit several low points since they had started traveling, he needed to get some of his energy back. Naruto was nibbling on some bread that came with meat, the hot meal still steaming. The blond had found one of Sasuke's books in the bottomless sack. He didn't think the wizard would mind, Naruto was just looking at the pictures. Flipping the page, Naruto stopped. The picture showed a unicorn, its horn captured by rope as men pulled it down, stabbing it. Below it was just two words he understood: Unicorn Blood. How did Naruto know the foreign words? He had been readying over Sasuke's shoulder one day while the wizard read out loud to him, translating. Unicorn blood stuck into Naruto's head. Naruto stared at the picture, growing sick, so he turned it. The next page was of a stag with someone riding it. A bridle was not on the mouth, but instead a strap of leather on the neck that had a long strap leading back. Then the saddle was made out of a blanket. Naruto looked at the foreign words, not understanding what it meant. He looked up, hearing Sasuke moving. The wizard sat up, looking over at Naruto.

"I-I didn't think you would mind..." Naruto mumbled, about to close the book before Sasuke waved his hand at him.

"No, no. I'm glad to see you taking an interest in something. What are you looking at?" Sasuke said, getting up as he opened the wood box, nibbling on a piece of bread.

"A deer with a guy on it but has a thing around its neck."

"It was the old way wizards would ride Cliff Hoppers."

"Cliff Hopper? Its a deer."

"Yes. Want to know why they are called Cliff Hoppers?"

"Sure?"

"They are deers, yes, but they have evolved to adapt to dashing over cliffs. One can jump over a cliff that spans the size of this very town. They are also better mountain climbers than mountain goats."

"Evolve?"

"They changed to adapt to their surroundings over many generations, each generation changing to survive."

Naruto made an 'o' with his mouth as he looked back at the book. Sasuke came around form behind him, leaning over to tap the page at some words. Naruto felt Sasuke's breath tickle his ear and the back of his neck, making him shiver.

"The Cliff Hopper was first tamed by Jangerous Kalo, the Wizard from the Northern Mountains, much further than the Twisting Mountains. He tamed them by using a strap of leather around the neck and a blanket as a saddle." Sasuke turned the page, showing another creature. This one looked like a griffin, rearing up in front of a woman with long, flowing black hair as she held up a hand that appeared to be glowing.

"Serena Glornof was a witch from the far south that first tamed the Sky Brawlers, a sub-species of griffins. The difference in their body size. Sky Brawlers are a lot bulkier and tougher in the chest, while griffins are smaller and more agile in the air."

Naruto looked at the pictures, smiling a bit. He looked up, nuzzling Sasuke's cheek softly as he hummed.

"Sounds like stuff parents would tell their kids when they go to sleep."

"When I was young, my master read me these stories when I went to sleep."

The knight's smile grew as he closed his eyes. Usually Sasuke would have pulled away by now, but not this time. He stayed right where he was.

"Go get some sleep, Sasuke, you've seemed really tired recently. We won't be sleeping in a comfy inn every night, you know."

Sasuke finally pulled back, looking at the hot food he had with bored eyes. He wasn't really hungry. Naruto looked back down at the book, peeking up every now and then to see what Sasuke was doing. The wizard had removed the heavy outer cloak he wore and was taking off layers. Naruto lost count, but he knew that Sasuke wore a lot of clothes on top of each other. He never knew why. Some odd wizard thing. Yet the book almost fell out of Naruto's hands when Sasuke's cloth shirt came off. The knight could see Sasuke's ribs, clearly.

"How much do you eat, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, closing the book to set it on the table. He glanced at Sasuke's food. Two bites were taken out of the bread.

"Hm? Oh...not much? I'm alive, aren't I?" Sasuke turned back around, but he felt his arm grabbed. Sometimes the raven forgot how fast Naruto was.

"Sasuke, how much do you eat? Per day?"

"I don't know. Usually just a few bites of bread and that's it, why?"

"I can see your ribs."

"OK? You see my ribs all the time, why worry about it now?"

"Because all those times it was only when you moved or sucked in your stomach. Not right now when you are relaxed. Go eat your food."

"I'm not hungry."

"Sasuke, don't make me force it down your throat."

The wizard stood there, staring at Naruto. He was going to say no then go to sleep, but Sasuke didn't dare question the knight. He knew when it was best not to. He went over to the small table the inn provided in the rooms and sat down, picking up the bread as he nibbled again. Naruto watched, gathering up Sasuke's described robes after a while to fold them. The only thing Sasuke had on now was a thin pair of pants.

"Why all the layers, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking over at the wizard, making sure he wasn't just tossing the food under the table.

"I'm cold natured."

"No your not. You love the cold."

"I don't know why. I feel safer with the layers on. Plus it is going to be cold where we are going."

Naruto took the explanation and put the clothes away from the bed, still watching Sasuke from the corner of his eye. The raven was eating. Slowly, but he was eating. Naruto looked over at Sasuke fully when the raven stopped eating. The knight watched, eyes becoming worried. Sasuke held a fist up to his mouth as his stomach seemed to heave. The wizard stood up suddenly, making the wood chair fly back as he darted for the window. But he didn't vomit. He just took deep breaths, relishing the cold air. His stomach groaned at him in pain, but soon stopped. Naruto ran a hand up Sasuke's back, feeling cold sweat on it. The wizard was hunched over the window sill, breathing deeply.

"You alright?" Naruto asked, getting a small nod in response. Sasuke slowly got up, looking out the window before he closed it, drawing the curtains. He couldn't let the hot air of the inn out. Especially their room. Sasuke felt Naruto hug him from behind, feeling lips pressed against the back of his neck.

"Do you get sick easily when eating, Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled, hugging Sasuke tighter, trying to heat up the shaking body.

"Yes..."

"Do you know why?"

"No..."

"Does anyone?"

"Yes..."

"Who?"

"Who are we going to go find?"

Naruto nuzzled the back of Sasuke's neck. So Itachi knew what was wrong, but Sasuke's bitter attitude towards Itachi made Naruto confused.

"Sasuke, can you please tell me why you don't like your brother? I told you why I don't like mine."

"You didn't tell me everything. There is still something you are keeping away from me."

Naruto was silent before he turned Sasuke around, hugging the raven tighter. He could feel the fragile body in his arms, yet Naruto was still amazed at how they ended up in bed. Sasuke seemed to get a lot stronger then, and Naruto became so weak.

"My brother, you know the way he talks to you, right? The way he looks at you?"

"Yes. But I can't fathom why he does that."

"He wants you. He wants you all to himself. But he knows that I...he knows that it makes me mad. He knows I get angry when he talks in a purr at you. When he gets close to you, closer than he should." Naruto stopped, running a hand up and down Sasuke's back, still trying to act like he was the comforter here. "It drives me mad. I feel like he is competition for your affection."

"Affection? I have that?" Sasuke mumbled more to himself. Love was still a foreign concept to him. He felt Naruto's arms grow tighter. The knight felt slightly relieved that Sasuke didn't seem to react much to what he said. But he also felt slightly hurt. Then again, even Naruto knew that Sasuke had trouble telling emotions apart.

Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's neck, pulling back only to look into the raven's eyes. Cupping Sasuke's cheek in his hand, Naruto smiled, his eyes filled with want. He knew how to be quiet. He wouldn't be too loud.

XXX

The morning came with silence. Except for the small sound of soft breathing. No birds were there to welcome the town. They had all left to flee south for the upcoming winter. No one was even up at this hour. The sun was just beginning to rise. The cold air outside seeped into the wooden walls of the inn, but the hot blankets and the warm air from a fireplace burning from below kept it at bay. Naruto was the first to wake up, a rare occurrence. The knight stretched, a small smile on his face at a familiar sourness. He looked over at the sleeping body next to him, surprised to see the wizard wasn't awake yet. Sasuke was last to bed and first to rise usually.

Pulling the smaller body close to him, Naruto took in a deep breath of the raven's hair, his smile growing softer. Naruto didn't want to wake Sasuke, not when the wizard didn't get much sleep as it was. Drifting back off into silent dreams, Naruto didn't wake up when Sasuke squirmed out of his grasp. The wizard was moving around the room, getting dressed into fresh robes. He had packed plenty before he left. Reusing robes was something he would only do if he had to. Or until he could find a good running river to wash clothes in.

These robes were a dark purple with gold trimming around the cuffs of the arms down to the bottom. Gold swirls, which seemed random to any normal person, covered the robe. Anyone trained in reading ancient runes would know that they were old protection spells against the cold, illness, and pain of all forms. Sasuke looked back at Naruto, his eyes tired and his body weak. He hadn't caste magic since they left the kingdom. Sasuke needed to practice. He needed to be someplace quiet with no distractions.

A knock at the door made him jump then put on a heavy outer, leather coat as he went for the latch. Unlocking the door, he opened it, seeing the woman that worked at the counter.

"A visitor for the wizard in town," the old woman said, giving Sasuke a look, eying his robes. Sasuke opened the door fully, looking to an old man behind the woman. The man was hunched over, having an old cane. Dressed in rags and old coats, the bearded man looked up at Sasuke with a toothless smile.

"Mr. Wizard," the old man said, holding out a hand. Sasuke hesitated, then took it, thinking that was the proper thing to do.

"Sasuke...what can I do for you, sir?"

"My wife...she is very ill. I am afraid she won't live much longer. But...can you ease her pain? Please? I do not ask for a cure, but for her to be at peace when she passes..."

Sasuke looked at the old man. Surprised by the request. He was always told to heal and cure someone. But this old man...what was his reasoning?

"I have money, oh mighty wizard, please, just help my wife."

"Why not have me cure her?"

"Mr. Wizard, we are both old and tired people. Poor and sick. But my wife is in so much pain. Please, help her."

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Sasuke looked around the hall before stepping to the side, letting the old man though the door. Closing the door, Sasuke shook Naruto awake. The knight yawned then jumped, blushing a bit at the old man being there, with Naruto still naked under the covers. The old man just looked out the window, leaning on his cane, giving Naruto the chance to jump up and get dressed. Putting on his chain mail quickly, the knight looked to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" He asked, seeing the wizard look at him quickly before going over to the old man. They spoke a few words, then Sasuke followed the man out of the room, Naruto following.

"Naruto, hitch up the horses."

"What?"

"Get the horses ready, we are leaving once I help this man."

Naruto watched Sasuke go, confusion in his eyes. He didn't disobey, he went back to the room, ready to hitch up the horses they left at the inn's barn.

Following the man at an easy pace, Sasuke held only a book with him. His eyes didn't waver from their path, even with all the odd looks he got. Hisses and spitting were aimed at him, but Sasuke ignored them all. He was used to it. He signed up for the abuse when he was born. That was what he was always told. The old man turned, walking slower as he neared an old shed, built quickly. Yet it would stand even the toughest of storms. Better than any professional made building would.

Sasuke went in, ducking under the cloth used to separate the outside from the inside. He heard coughing, and followed it to an old woman, laying on some straw and cloth on the floor. She looked up at Sasuke, smiling at him, her teeth old and rotted, some missing from her gums.

"Hello, Wizard," she said, her voice broken and raspy with illness. She coughed again, the sound making Sasuke cringe. She was in pain. "Did my husband get you? He's always worrying about me, but I told him I was just fine." Another cough. Worst than the last. Sasuke heard the old man shuffle in behind him.

"You have a very loving husband, madame," Sasuke answered, smiling at her as he opened the book. "Now, let's see about what I can do for your pain. And that cough." He looked over the pages, opening up to another one. He placed a soft hand on her head, looking at the book for a quick reminder. Placing it down, he smiled softly again and mumbled a few words under his breath, lifting his hand an inch above the woman's head. The tips of his fingers glowed green before his whole palm did. More words were mumbled as Sasuke placed the tips of his index, middle and ring finger against the old woman's forehead before his hand stopped glowing.

"What did you do, Wizard?" She asked, stopping, waiting for a cough. "I...I'm not coughing! My stomach, it doesn't hurt anymore!"

"You are still sick," Sasuke said softly, "but now it should be more bearable. Be careful with your health and don't move to much."

The old woman smiled again, grabbing Sasuke's hand only to hold it tightly, tears brimming at her eyes.

"Thank you, sir," she said, her voice choking in tears. The old man patted Sasuke on the back, smiling as well.

After several good-byes, Sasuke finally left, carrying his book tightly against his chest. He ignored all the people he saw once again, stopping when he heard a voice.

"Wizard!" He turned, looking at a small child, who was pouting. "My sister dared me to ask you a question!"

"Alright then, what is the question?"

"If wizards are always hated, why do you make it so obvious that you are a wizard?"

"You mean by the clothes I wear?"

The child nodded. Sasuke glanced behind the kid, seeing a little girl trying to hide from view. Sasuke smiled and pointed to his robes.

"Well, it is my uniform. Like how a knight wears armor. I need to wear this. What if someone needed a wizard's help? They can look for these clothes, then ask me."

The kid pouted some more, crossing his arms. Some adults had stopped to watch, watching Sasuke to make sure he didn't attack the kid.

"Alright, that makes sense! Hey, sis!" The kid called, his sister coming out of hiding a bit more. "He said its so people know who he is! In case they need help!" The kid darted back to his sister. Sasuke's smile faded. The smile he wore when helping people was fake. He didn't mean to smile, he couldn't. But the comfort it gave people helped them somehow. Sasuke turned again, walking back to the inn, still ignoring everyone else. A small neighing noise made Sasuke pick up his pace. Before long, Orion and Adonis came into site, Naruto already on his horse.

"Ready to continue?" Naruto asked, giving Sasuke a happy smile. The wizard didn't return it. He mounted Adonis then took the reigns back. Nudging his heels into Adonis's sides, they began moving towards the north. Naruto looked up at the mountains. They were still so far away, but closer than they were before.

"So, why don't you like your brother? You never answered me earlier," Naruto said once they got outside the town.

Sasuke was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke, "My brother and I, we were born as wizards. But my brother was seen as the promise child, even though he had a Neut of Mother Nature in him. Me? I was kicked out by the time I was three and sent to live with my master. I still talked to my brother though. I don't really hate him, I just..." Sasuke trailed off. "I just sometimes wish I was born without magic. Then maybe...I could life a normal life." Naruto looked at Sasuke as they walked. The wizard pulled Adonis to a stop, Naruto doing the same to Orion.

"You hear that?" Sasuke asked, getting a nod from Naruto. The sound of metal against metal resonated in the air as Naruto drew his sword, slinging his shield onto his arm. He had no armor, just basic chain mail. But Naruto was one of the strongest knights. He was the strongest knight. No one messed with anyone of the royal family. Sasuke pulled the wand out of the back of the saddle, gripping it tighter as it grew to its full length. Sasuke looked up to the trees.

"Please forgive me, but I have no choice," he mumbled to the leaves, seeing them shake at his words. The staff glowed as he tapped one of the trees with it, blue veins seeming to grow under the bark. Adonis huffed a bit, feeling Sasuke slide off his saddle as the wizard did what he did best: prepare for a sneak attack and to flee. Wizards and witches didn't fight much, they would always run if they could. It wasn't that they were cowards, but one could only use so much magic.

Naruto and Orion went through the bushes quietly, before Naruto stopped, Orion standing as still as a statue. They were still hidden by the shadows of the trees.

In a very small clearing of trees and shrubbery, stood three men in a circle. They were all talking quietly, but in the middle of them was a tiny ball of purple and black fur. Naruto squinted to try and see what the creature was, but he couldn't make it out. Stepping out, Orion snorted, making the men jump and go for their weapons.

"Halt! Knight of King Kyuubi! What is your business here?" Naruto asked, flashing the symbol on the shield. The men stiffened, each forming a tighter circle around the shaking ball of fur.

"Just hunters, sir."

"And what is that you are hunting? Doesn't seem like any normal animal, with the purple fur," hissed Naruto, his sword at the ready. The men stayed silent. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but another voice stopped him.

"Step away from the Fox Cat, if you want to live." Sasuke stood silently behind the men, hands behind his back. The trees hissed and grumbled, moving a bit. The magic coursing through them stood at the ready, waiting for one hand movement from Sasuke to attack.

"There is no Fox Cat here!" One of the men hissed back, stepping forward, and away from the ball of fur. The creature seemed to spring to life when there was an opening of escape. It unfolded and darted, rushing towards the wizard. Crawling all over Sasuke, the animal stopped at the shoulder, looking at the humans with wide, terrified eyes. The men shouted, charging at Sasuke. Orion moved to attack but stopped. Branches, sharp ones, moved first. Sasuke just popped his knuckles, the branches shivering, ready to another order.

"Out of these woods. If you come back, these trees will kill you," he said. The men stood there, glaring at him, before they ran off, keeping away from Naruto. The knight sat back in the saddle, thinking to himself as he watched Sasuke mumbled something to the animal before it ran off.

The battles had been to easy recently. They hadn't really fought or did anything the further they got up north. The further south they were, the harder people fought back. But the further north, people just did as they were told. It was worrying to the knight. Something was up.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, watching Sasuke release the trees from the magical bond. "People are being to...open to do as commanded. Usually people put up a fight."

"Good. That means we are getting closer."

"Closer?"

"To my brother."

Naruto looked at Sasuke closely, watching the wizard remount Adonis.

"Why is that a sign?"

"My brother didn't leave the kingdom because he wanted to find peace, Naruto...he left because of violence and of almost breaking the vow we take. He almost became a Daspa."

Naruto fell silent. Daspa. The name people had for evil witches and wizards. Daspa were formed by dark feelings in the heart and by breaking a vow all witched and wizards took. They became uncaring and wished for nothing more than the destruction of others. They practiced black magic, magic one used without paying tribute to nature, magic used without humility or thanks and apology to what it affects. Daspa were feared and hated. Yet no wizard or witch could escape becoming one. If their rage grew strong enough and their hate grew too deep, they could become a Daspa over night. However, Daspa always look for company. They would confuse the wizard or witch and try to convert them to their side by force.

"Why did he leave? To practice black magic?"

"No. He left to prevent himself from becoming a Daspa."

They rode in silence for several hours. The sun sinking lower and lower in the sky, but Sasuke never stopped, they kept moving. Naruto looked around in the darkness, putting a hand on Sasuke's. Orion as close to Adonis, almost cuddling for warmth against the cold.

"Sasuke, we should stop," Naruto said. Sasuke's black eyes stayed straight ahead.

"If we travel by the time midnight hits and keep going by the time the sun rises, we will be there."

"So soon?"

"We took a short cut through the meadows. We avoided a lot of trouble. Like the Shadow Woods."

"Will we be taking that path back?"

"No. The fairies wouldn't be very happy if we wandered through their meadow again. But I want to get this over with. And I wanted to get to the mountains before it got to cold."

Naruto nodded. Sounded good, but he was enjoying this quality time with Sasuke. They had talked a lot. Naruto learned many things, and he felt as if he and Sasuke grew closer somehow.

XXX

Sabbia: Next chapter is up! R&R, people!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Talking."

"_Thinking."_

XXX

"What do you mean the bridge is out?" Sasuke hissed, his eyes set in a narrow glare. The man looked back, his face hard and ridged, worn from work out in the sun. But despite his tough looks, his eyes were wary and apologetic.

"Sorry, sir, but the bridge went out two days ago. You'll have to take the other way."

"But that takes so long...that would add three days to the trip, minus having to travel though the mountains and the time is might take to find him..." Sasuke mumbled to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. The other way took longer, and the bridge was a straight shot to the mountains. They were right there. If only they rode Cliff Hoppers. Then that large jump would be nothing. Sasuke's rage was building up, annoyance coating his every movement. Adonis shook his head, his gray mane moving with him. He was trying to appease his master's anger. Naruto looked to Sasuke before nodding in thanks to the worker. He grabbed Sasuke's arm, the two walking away on their horses.

"Hey, it's OK, we can just take the long way," Naruto said cheerfully. Sasuke sighed deeply, looking at the mountains. They were so close.

"That will take three more days...and it is through the swamps. Ugh, I hate the Frost Swamps."

Naruto just smiled as they rode. He was rather happy with the news of the bridge being out. That meant more time with Sasuke.

"What's so bad about the Frost Swamps?"

"Let's just say the place gives me the creeps. I hate the aura there...Nature herself seems to have abandoned it to the darkness."

They rode on for a few more minutes in silence, then they came to a small slope downward. The cliffs seemed far behind them, but they were actually going inside them. Sasuke stopped Adonis, looking around. Going through the pass to the other side, where there was a steep slope leading to the mountains, was to dangerous. Bandits controlled the area. The swamps were their only option. Sasuke pulled at Adonis's reigns, the speckled gray moved slowly, rearing his head back when the air began to taste sour. Naruto noticed the change in behavior from their horses, but other than that, he was fine. Sasuke seemed tense though.

The earth itself seemed to sink beneath the horse's hooves, making Orion and Adonis move at a slower pace. Sasuke's nose crinkled up as he held a sleeve to his nose. Ugh, he hated the Frost Swamps. Adonis stopped in the muck, shaking his head. Orion nuzzled the horse's neck softly, comforting his companion. Naruto looked to Sasuke, smiling again.

"If we get in there now, the sooner we can be out," he said, Sasuke nodding. The two then began again, moving into the swamps and into the trees that seemed to grow thicker and thicker. The muck on the ground became thicker, and thicker. Both horses were having trouble finding good footage. Between snorting and neighing, the horses managed to move at an even, smooth pace. By the time they got out of a patch of muck and onto solid ground, their legs were filthy up to their knees. The solid ground was a safe haven, but it soon ended again. Sasuke pulled at the reigns and looked around the thick foliage of trees. The sun was still at noon, so they could keep going. But it was getting harder to tell where they were in the swamp. The trees rose to the sky, covering most of it. The Frost Swamps always messed with Sasuke's sense of direction. He hated it. Adonis seemed more confident, pulling at his reigns as he started walking again. They needed to keep moving. Orion followed, moving at a slightly slower pace.

Naruto gave a heavy sigh, the air smelled like poison. He felt himself getting dizzy every now and then. The air was thick and had a strong odor to it. He hoped he would grow used to it. Adonis gave a startled cry as he struggled past a deeper puddle, managing to get onto another patch of solid land. Orion tried the same, but his hooves got caught. Naruto lurched in the saddle, holding on for dear life as Orion struggled. The knight was having problems with his balance, and as soon as Orion freed himself from the thick mud with a violent jerk, Naruto fell off the saddle. How embarrassing. He landed in the thick mud, chest first. His head was still free, thankfully. But when he tried to get up, his chain mail seemed to grow heavier. Naruto felt the odd life in the mud moving under his hands as he got up, but he was sinking.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, about to get off of Adonis and help him, but the knight stood up, smiling at Sasuke.

"I'm alright, no worries," he said, walking to the solid land, Orion following. Naruto took off the heavy chain mail, shaking it free of the gray mud before he hooked it onto Orion's saddle. He would need to wash it later, in a fresh water source, if there was one out here. Not to mention he really needed to wash his clothes after this.

"I don't suppose there is any fresh water near here?"

"Not a chance," Sasuke said, looking Naruto over. "But I can cast a spell for a bit, once we set up camp. If I can set it up right, you'll be able to bathe and wash your clothes in a downpour I can create. If I can."

Naruto smiled and nodded, getting back onto Orion as they moved once more. The sun began to slowly dip below the edges of the trees, but Naruto felt odd. He felt a stinging sensation in his chest, on the right side, opposite of his heart. He gripped at it, tearing at his wool shirt to try and rid himself of the pain. He didn't know what was wrong. He caught some of Sasuke's worried glances, but he always returned them with a happy smile.

Night came quickly, already making Naruto shiver. He was still soaked in filthy mud and now he was freezing. They soon found another patch of dry land, and Sasuke got to work around the small area. He made a large fire the old fashion way, this one being huge in the opening of trees. The light burned far, chasing the shadows back. He then went over to a place close to the fire and began to mutter some words, closing his eyes. Naruto watched in awe as water, fresh water, began to form in a circle above his head. Sasuke looked up at the circle then back at Naruto.

"Wash your clothes first, then give them to me to dry while you bathe." With that Sasuke left the circle, averting his eyes while Naruto stripped. The blond went under the water, being met with a flurry of harsh water fall all around him, a curtain of water shielding him from the outside world. He quickly soaked his clothes in the water, washing away all the mud as he tossed them out, letting Sasuke dry them before he went to washing himself. Running his hands through his hair, he washed away all the muck and grime, but Naruto stopped. He looked to the spot on his chest that had been hurting, and stifled a cry of shock. There, protruding from his chest, was an odd red like object. He poked it, the thing remaining unmoving. He grabbed it and tried to pull it off, only to almost cry out in pain. He looked at it again, making sure to wash the skin around it well. What was it? It wasn't coming off. Naruto passed it off as nothing. It would go away soon. Right? Right.

As soon as he was done, Naruto poked his head out of the curtain of water, the water beating down on his neck. The knight was sure to hide the odd thing on his chest from Sasuke's view, he didn't want to worry the wizard.

"Um..."

"Here," Sasuke said, tossing Naruto's clothes at him as the water disappeared. Naruto covered himself, but Sasuke had already went back to staring at the fire. The knight dressed, ignoring the pain in his chest as he sat down by Sasuke, enjoying the hot fire and dry clothes. His chain mail was clean now, too, so he could once again ware it when morning comes. Naruto stared at the fire, the pain in his chest getting worse and worse with every passing moment. He gave a stifled sob, gripping his chest. Sasuke was already at his side, looking at him.

"Naruto?"

"I'm alright. Just a bit of chest pain. I just need some sleep," he said, chuckling slightly. Sasuke eyed him wearily.

"...If it keeps bothering you into tomorrow, let me know. I might be able to help..."

Naruto felt a pressing fear about Sasuke asking if anything was on him. He didn't know why, but he didn't want the raven to know. Not that Naruto understood what was on him himself, but he didn't want to worry the wizard. Laying down, Naruto used a rolled up blanket Sasuke gave him as a pillow, using another blanket as an actual blanket. Staring up at the sky, Naruto finally rolled over as he closed his eyes, enjoying the heat of the fire as he drifted off to sleep. But his dreams turned sour. Nightmares. He was struggling, fighting against red vines that tried to snare him. Something was wrong.

Whining out in his sleep, Naruto began a fit. He was breathing hard and his eyes were squeezed shut. It was enough to wake Sasuke up from his light slumber. The wizard was by his side, holding his hand while trying to test Naruto's temperature. The knight's eyes flew open as he stared up at Sasuke.

"Peace, Naruto, peace," Sasuke mumbled, looking at him. The knight closed his eyes again, feeling suddenly tired. What was wrong with him? He felt great a few hours ago. And now? He could barely stay awake. He felt Sasuke run a hand across his forehead, then felt around his neck. But when Sasuke's hand went to his chest, probably to test his heart, Naruto grabbed the pale wrist, squeezing tight.

"Naruto," Sasuke hissed at him, trying to pull his wrist free. Naruto released him, looking at Sasuke with sorry eyes.

"S-sorry...I don't know what came over me," Naruto mumbled. He wanted Sasuke pull the large sleeve back, showing dark bruises already on the pale flesh. Guilt filled Naruto's heart. He didn't realize that he had gripped Sasuke so hard. He didn't even know why he did it. Sasuke rubbed at the bruises, giving Naruto a wary look. Never before had the knight hurt him.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, reaching out for the wizard. Sasuke flinched away slightly, but let Naruto's hand rest on his bruised wrist. "I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to. I promise I will never hurt you, alright?"

Sasuke stayed silent, staring into Naruto's begging blue eyes.

"Knight's honor."

Wizards take promises seriously. When one makes a promise, then they will keep it to the end. Once a promise is made to a wizard, it is better not to break it. Sasuke took Naruto's words to heart and let the blond knight hug him, dragging him down to the ground. Naruto held Sasuke close to him, burying his nose in the black hair as he inhaled the scent. The cold night seemed far away to the blond as he held the wizard closer. The pain in his chest was forgotten for a moment. He felt calm with Sasuke there. With him so close to him.

Sasuke laid there, his head buried in the crook of Naruto's neck. The musky scent of the knight did wonders to Sasuke's drowsiness. He felt himself slowly drifting off, his eyes slipping closed, making the world around him turn dark. Everything was lost to the raven except Naruto's warmth and smell, and the heat of the fire made him feel even more at home. Everything made Sasuke feel safe. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. He tensed a bit but soon relaxed when he felt Naruto's hand run up and down his back. For once, Sasuke wished that they could stay like this. He liked it, he felt- no. Naruto was just a visitor. His babysitter on this little mission from the king. Nothing more. Sasuke wouldn't allow himself to become more attached than he already had. Or that was what he told himself as he drifted off into sleep.

The morning came in a dull mood. No birds sang, and the sun shined through a haze the swamp created off of the steaming pools of wet muck. Sasuke was the first to wake up again, his eyes latching onto the burned out fire place. Naruto still held him tight, the soft snoring of the knight begging Sasuke to go back to sleep. Sasuke's fingers moved along Naruto's chest as he tried to move away. But his stopped. He felt something off. A bump. Something that wasn't there before. Before Sasuke could move his fingers under Naruto's shirt to lift it, the knight moved away, smiling at him.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked, sitting up as he stretched.

"...No, nothing," Sasuke replied, getting up himself. Adonis and Orion waited for their master's to hurry up, and soon they were off again. Sasuke mumbled a few words as they rode, and Naruto listened with a bored ear. Sasuke was praying in thanks to Mother Nature for keeping them safe over night. The ritual must be done. If Sasuke didn't pay tribute, he would be abandoned by Mother Nature, and marked a 'Daspa in the making'.

Adonis and Orion walked steadily through the thick muck, looking at two more days on their journey. The horses were growing tired, just like their riders. Adonis stopped in the much, head sinking low as he snorted, feeling Sasuke pat his neck.

"Need to rest, Adonis?" He asked, the horse seeming to nod at him. The heavy mud on his hooves was weighing him down. Naruto looked at Adonis, then at Orion. The black horse was sweating.

"They can make it. Just a bit further, right?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, raising an eyebrow. "No. They need to rest. We'll find another dry patch and then clean their legs and hooves." Pulling at the reigns, Sasuke lead Adonis once again through the thick mud, Orion following. They walked for several more ours, the horses beginning to wheeze and pant, until they finally got onto a dry stretch. Sasuke jumped off the saddle and went to work, wiping off as much mud as he could with his hands. Naruto did the same, looking to Orion. The black horse was worn out, tired. Looking over at Adonis, he noticed the same thing. The smaller horse was worn out, his eyes tired while his head hanged low. Sasuke ran a hand alone the horse's forehead, smiling at him as he began to pick at the hooves. The mud was so heavy on the bottom of their hooves, it took several minutes to clean.

As soon as they were done, they started off again, the sun sinking past noon. Night was soon upon them, after several hours. Yet they kept moving. Then short rest and the cleaning of the horse's legs and hooves made it easier on them to travel. Adonis reared his head back as they walked, finding more and more dry land as they went. The night wore on as the small of the lakes slowly faded, making Sasuke stop Adonis. He looked around, confused.

"Impossible..." he muttered. "We should still be in the swamps...how did we get out so fast?"

Naruto shrugged, smiling softly at the wizard. "Maybe we found a little shortcut."

Sasuke's eyes were confused, wary, he turned in the saddle, looking around. He didn't like this. They were not supposed to be out by now. Adonis gave a snort, shaking his head. He didn't like it either. Orion and Naruto seemed content enough to move on. Following with worry, Sasuke's eyes remained on their path, studying it. The mountains were so close...but where was the path that lead them into them?

They traveled well into the night, searching for a small opening that Sasuke knew was here. The swamp was still close by, but the stench had left them and no more mud tortured their horses. As the sun began to ride slowly, Sasuke had found the path, and they walked into it. Keeping his eyes peeled, Sasuke looked for any signs of a household fire burning. The smoke should be easy to spot. Naruto yawned, nodding off in the saddle, but a stabbing pain in his chest woke him up. It was getting worse. The pain was spreading everywhere.

"Should be around here somewhere," Sasuke muttered.

"Sure you aren't lost?" Naruto asked bluntly. The tone made Sasuke turn in his saddle to look at Naruto, seeing the knight smile. "Sorry, didn't mean it like that. Just tired I guess."

Sasuke eyed Naruto for a few seconds before turning back in his saddle, pulling Adonis to a stop as he pointed up into the high cliffs. Smoke was rising from some place up there.

"There. Now, let's get up there."

They walked along slippery rock, Adonis leading the way. He was trained at surviving in this type of place. They walked along narrow passages until they finally arrived at a small cottage, but bigger than Sasuke's. There was a fresh lake nearby, a waterfall pouring into it. A deer was drinking from it, making Naruto's stomach growl.

"That is a Cliff Hopper, Naruto," Sasuke said, pointing to the deer that looked up at them. "My brother's mount."

The Cliff Hopper looked like any normal deer, except the collar of fur around the neck was a lot thicker. The legs were more muscular and the body width showed nothing but pure power. The giant horns rose above his head, a twelve-rack. Each point was sharpened with care, like the hooves. The deer stared at them before lowering his head back to the lake, drinking from it. Sasuke got off Adonis, taking off the saddle and bridle as his horse went to go join the deer, same with Orion as soon as he was free from his sweat soaked saddle. Sasuke stared at the door to the cottage with worried eyes, anger burning in them. Naruto looked at him, smiling as he tapped the wizard's arm.

"Come on, it won't be that bad," he said, seeing Sasuke's face grow pale.

"I haven't seen my brother since I was twelve..." Sasuke mumbled. "It has been seven years..." Naruto looked to the door and grabbed Sasuke hand, pulling him with him.

"Well, let's say hi, shall we?"

Naruto's hand went to the door as his knuckles rapped against it.

"Knight of the Royal Court! Itachi Uchiha? Please come out!" Naruto said firmly, but softly. It wasn't a demand, it was a request. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and dropped to his feet when he heard a lock click, then the door began to slowly open.

"Yes?"

XXX

Sabbia: Another chapter up! :) R&R, people!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Talking."

"_Thinking."_

XXX

Itachi's eyes were set on Naruto before they moved to the knight's acquaintance. The black eyes stayed emotionless before they widened, recognition shining in the black orbs. Itachi's mouth opened slightly as he looked at the one dressed in the flowing robes. No. It couldn't be...it had been to long. Could it? A smile broke out on Itachi's face, soon turning into a grin as he dashed, attacking Sasuke and dragging him into a giant, tight hug.

"Outoto!" Itachi cried out, squeezing Sasuke to him, like he was afraid to let go. Sasuke stiffened in his brother's embrace, his chin resting on the older man's shoulder. But Itachi's scent and the warmth made Sasuke relax, hugging his brother back. It had been so long since he had seen Itachi. Yes, Sasuke still harbored anger for his brother, but they were still family. Always flesh and blood.

Naruto watched the reunion with happy eyes, but his smile soon faded as the pain began to spread across his chest. His conscious was screaming at him to get it checked out, to let Sasuke see it, but another part of him refused. Showing it to someone would be a sign of weakness. He could tough it out. The problem would go away soon. Besides, Naruto didn't want to be a burden. Especially when Itachi and Sasuke had just seen each other for the first time in several years.

Itachi moved from Sasuke, gripping the frail arms of his brother before cupping the pale face. His eyes were sad, staring into Sasuke's dark ones. The smile soon turned sad as well as Itachi chuckled. He was so happy he was almost crying.

"Look at you," he said, speaking softly as he hugged Sasuke again. "My little brother, all grown up."

Sasuke's eyes slipped closed in his brother's embrace, feeling the tension in some of his muscles leave. It wasn't as awkward as Sasuke thought it would be, but now they had many things to ask the older wizard.

"Well, both of you must be tired. Coming all the way from the kingdom out here. Come in, come in! I'll make some tea and hot food. Sasuke, I'll run you a hot bath, and get you some fresh robes. And, uh, Knight, I'll do the same for you, or what I can." Itachi waited for the two to go into the house before he looked to his Cliff Hopper, who was talking with the two horses.

The small cottage was warm and cozy. There was a wooden table, solid oak, covered in an old lining with candles on it. There were two hallways. One leading to what appeared to be a study, another leading to several doors. Then there was a door in the far back, next to what seemed to be the kitchen. Itachi opened that door, and went in, Sasuke following him. The raven was curious about what his brother had, and what he meant by 'running water'.

There was a wooden tub, coated in some metal at the bottom with a large metal pipe above it. Sasuke eyed the object with suspicion, but he saw his brother casting a heat spell on the metal, before pulling a string. Hot, steaming water poured out of the metal pipe into the tub. Sasuke jumped back slightly. What was that?

"The waterfall is in a perfect place. I was able to set this up. Running water, it is stuff of the future!" Itachi said happily. He turned and opened a small cabinet, handing Sasuke a bar of soap. "Bathe. I'll find you some of my old robes. Then, we can have supper why you tell me all about your travels and everything!" Itachi said, the smile on his face bright. Sasuke nodded, looking back to the steaming water as the door closed. He shrugged off all his layers and slowly got in, loving the hot water on his cold skin.

He knew he should be wary. All his instincts telling him that something was up about his brother. Who was that happy to see someone again? Especially their own sibling? Sasuke still had trouble telling why people got happy, and he knew his brother did, too, but the raven was to tired to care about reason. The hot water that came out of the odd pipe was worrying as well, but it seemed fine. It was new technology, something Itachi had discovered using the running water supply near his home apparently.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh, leaning his head back against the wood, the hot water feeling so pleasant. After going through the Frost Swamps, Sasuke welcomed the bath and the fresh soap. The bar of soap seemed home made, and it smelled like fresh pine. Rubbing the soap along his body, Sasuke watched all the hidden dirt and grime that came off, drifting through the hot water away from him. But he was clean. Scrubbing the soap off of him, Sasuke was about to get out, before he heard the door open. Ducking into the water so only his head was there, he watched Itachi come in, smiling at him. The older wizard placed a fresh cotton towel down on a shelf by the tub along with neatly folded robes. The man soon left, saving Sasuke from embarrassment by not looking to long at him.

Getting out of the tub, the hot steam in the room kept Sasuke's exposed body warm against the air. He quickly wrapped the cotton towel around him, freeing his pale skin from the water that clung to him. As soon as Sasuke was dry, he messed with the robes, finding the undergarments hidden in them. Slipping on the undergarments, he put on the thick pants next. Unlike Sasuke's thin robes, Itachi's seemed thicker. The older wizard only needed one layer to stay warm in cold weather, unlike Sasuke, who needed several. The pants were thick wool lined on the inside with not only silk, but a mix of fox fur. It was already warm by the time Sasuke went for the shirt. The pants and the shirt matched somewhat. The pants were a dark, coal black while the shirt was a lighter gray. The shirt was a simple pull over, having a v-neck collar.

The cloak was a perfect fit for Sasuke. It was solid black, but with red lines over it. The lines were in forgotten runes which meant (when spread out for one to read) 'Fortune'. The sleeves were long and fanned out at the openings, just how Sasuke liked it. These robes hid his whole hands from view, again just how he liked it. The bottom of it fanned out, as if cupping his legs in a large circle.

All cloaks and robes of a wizard or witch tend to have some sort of runes written on them. Each rune is asking for a favor. As in fortune, the rune for it ask Nature for luck and prosperity. The colors of the robes meant nothing, contrary to popular belief. It was just due to the fashion taste of the wizard or witch.

Coming out of the room, Sasuke was met with a set table covered in food. He stared at it suspiciously. Naruto was already downing food, with Itachi sitting there, a small smile on his face as he read a book.

"Come eat something, Outoto," Itachi said, smiling at his younger brother. Outoto, the pet name for Sasuke. The younger wizard felt a warmth rise in his heart, but at the same time anger. He was confused about his feelings at the moment. Why did he feel joy and anger at the same time? Shaking his head, Sasuke felt himself grow queasy just looking at the food.

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry."

As if a light went off in Naruto's head, he looked up, swallowing some break quickly. "Itachi," he said, "Sasuke got sick a while back in another town after eating to much. You can see his ribs. He said you might know why."

Sasuke stiffened when his brother's calm eyes landed on him. He swallowed and stared into the black eyes that mimicked his own. Itachi put down the book and picked up a clay cup, sipping the contents inside.

"Several things," he said simply, "could cause that. A disease maybe, but seeing as you are as healthy as a horse, that can't be. Another thing is a low that is lasting a long time, but also comes with constant sleep. The final reason is that an experiment failed, that Outoto tried on himself."

Naruto's eyes went to Sasuke's, seeing that the wizard was keeping quiet out of surprise. It was true.

"What did you try to do, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, looking at Sasuke with calm eyes. "What experiment?"

Sasuke stayed silent, sitting down at the table as his hands shook a bit. He didn't know how to explain it. He stared at the food, but he avoided Naruto's gaze. Sasuke had lied. He knew what was wrong with him the whole time, and he hoped that the blond would have forgotten about the question. But he didn't.

"It was just a test. It would have been inhumane to try on someone else," Sasuke replied simply, staring at the food, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Outoto," Itachi said softly, sitting up straighter. "Please tell us. I can help fix it."

The silence that stretched afterwords lasted for only a minute, but to Sasuke, it felt like eternity.

"I cast the Animalis Triae spell on myself, with the herbs that go with it."

Itachi sighed deeply and leaned back in the chair.

"The Animal Caster. That will be tough to cure..." he mumbled more to himself.

"What is the Animal Caster?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at Sasuke, who was still avoiding eye contact.

"It is many things," responded Itachi, sipping the hot contents of the cup again. "Animalis Triae is a spell and a collection of herbs. But don't be fooled. It really has nothing to do with animals, except the first few steps. The first step, if the spell and herbs are a success is the ability to speak to more animals without them trusting you. The second step, if it is a success is being able to see through the animal's eyes and to...how should I say...'borrow' their body. For example, Sasuke could place himself right into his horse's mind and control his mount's actions."

"The last step," Itachi continued, "is what all witches and wizards aim for when they perform the spell and take the herbs. That step is being able to speak to Mother Nature herself. Something we wish we could do. For speaking to the one that gave us our powers would help us answer questions."

"Has anyone been successful?" Naruto asked, staring at Sasuke.

"Oh my yes," Itachi answered, a slight smile on his face. "But he was killed for speaking treason against a rival kingdom. He died before he was able to finish his book on what Mother Nature said."

Sasuke stayed silent, still staring at the food.

"Outoto's attempt to preform the spell on himself failed, thus his inability to eat much. But there is a little thing I can try."

"What is it?" Naruto asked again, leaning back as he looked at Itachi's eyes in what he thought was a sparkle.

"We do a reverse spell on him. Painful, and the herbs he must take taste awful, but it should help with a fast recovery."

Sasuke sat there, stiff as a board as he dared a glance up at his brother again, looking at Naruto. He saw rage in the blue eyes. Rage in those orbs was rare. Sasuke felt frightened for his life for a split second. Something was wrong with Naruto, his personality seemed to be slowly changing.

"But we will worry about all that tomorrow. I'll fix up the herbs tonight, but you two must be tired. Outoto, there is a guest bedroom here, down that hall behind me to the right. First door."

Naruto stood up quickly and followed the directions, without talking. Itachi waited for him to go before he leaned closer to Sasuke.

"I don't like him, he seems like his grandfather."

"He's not usually like this, Anki," Sasuke mumbled back, finally going back to his pet name for his brother. Itachi gave a small smile, remembering when his brother would call him that. All those years ago.

"If he hurts you, tell me and I'll make sure he gets turned into a rat."

"You know that is just a myth. Plus...he's the king's brother."

"Oh, a royal rat then."

"Anki..." Sasuke sighed, slight humor in his voice. He remembered that when he was younger, bothering his older brother while the wizard tried to study, he was threatened with being turned into a rat, too.

Getting up, Sasuke went to the room, finding Naruto already asleep. In his shirt. Sasuke didn't move from the door for a few seconds before going over to Naruto, placing a hand on the blond's forehead. The heat he had went back to normal, but now he was sleeping oddly. His breathing was messed up. The wizard laced his fingers under the shirt, looking at the part of Naruto's chest that he felt a bump on before. Pulling up the shirt, he didn't get to the chest before he saw a dark vein, where a vein was not supposed to be. Pulling the shirt up more, the dark lines became more common, seeming more diseased. But before Sasuke could get all the way up the chest, his wrist was grabbed again, a cracking noise reaching his ears.

"'Tachi!" Sasuke shouted, holding down Naruto's other wrist with difficulty. Pain shot up Naruto's arm, but it soon faded when he felt a familiar force in the room. A sleep spell. Naruto's blind eyes were wide before they closed slowly. The sleep spell putting him into a deep slumber. Sasuke freed his wrist from Naruto's grip, feeling a tingling in it. He looked up at his brother, who was standing in the door way.

"You put my hand to sleep?"

"He broke it," Itachi said sullenly, taking Sasuke's wrist in his hands once he reached his little brother. "I told you I didn't like him." Pale fingers moved along the pale wrist as Itachi messed with it. He was glad he hit the broken wrist, so his brother wouldn't feel the pain in it.

"Anki, on his chest-"

"I know. I noticed when he came in. He was messing with something under his shirt all day, hm? I have a guess on what it is. Go to the table and sit down, keep your wrist flat."

Sasuke left, glancing back at Naruto and his brother before he went on his way. Itachi stayed in the room, looking at Naruto with dark eyes, no smile on his face. He looked around before wandering away, grabbing some rope in the kitchen before leaving again, not talking to Sasuke, who was to busy poking at his numb wrist. The older wizard tied Naruto down to the bed firmly before going back to his younger brother, carefully taking the wrist in his hand.

Trained eyes looked at the purple skin before poking around it, feeling for the break. Itachi looked at Sasuke, smiling at him, making sure Sasuke's eyes were on him before he snapped the wrist back in place, a loud crack filling the home. Sasuke looked back down at his wrist, looking back up at Itachi.

"Popped it back, let me wrap it up tightly for you and give you something to keep from bending it to much," the man mumbled, getting up to fetch a few things. Coming back with two, small, wooden plates, the placed them on the top and bottom of Sasuke's wrist before wrapping it in thick, course leather with fur lining the side that touched the skin.

"There, now let's go see what is wrong with your lover."

"He is not my lover!" Sasuke hissed, pouting a bit.

"Oh please, I've seen the way you've looked at him. Besides, I'm your older brother, I should be able to spot when you have a lover or not," Itachi said, winking. Sasuke felt bitter feeling rise up in him again, replaced with a childish pout. Many years had passed. He no longer felt hate towards his brother, not like he thought. Sasuke had missed his sibling, a lot more than he had realized.

The sleep spell began to ware off on Sasuke's wrist as they began to mess with Naruto, working by candle light and a lighting spell Itachi had cast. The orb of light hovered right where they needed it to be, allowing their work to be a lot more precise. Itachi had gotten rid of Naruto's shirt a while ago, and was now studying the object that lodged itself under his skin.

"Cuore Mangiatore, the Heart Eater," Itachi mumbled. "Your boyfriend is very lucky that it didn't lodge itself in his heart, or he might have killed you then have died." Sasuke hit his brother on the arm while looking at the bulge in Naruto's chest with the dark purple and black veins. The roots. Itachi poked it, drawing a painful groan from the knight in his slumber.

"Why did he get more violent?" Sasuke asked, looking at his brother.

"This plant is a...how should I say...weed and virus at the same time. It usually aims for the heart, and then it causes sudden changes in emotions. It draws every ounce of anger from their host to exert it on anyone near them. Thus you. Then it kills their host once it burrows deep into the heart. Judging by the spread of its roots, your boyfriend had one more day to live, before he died. Good thing we found this, before it ruins his lungs."

Itachi looked around and reached to a small pocket he put on Naruto's stomach, pulling out a small knife. "We have to take it out. Sasuke, be quick with the cotton."

Sasuke got the cotton, sitting on his knees on the bed as he hoped that Naruto wouldn't wake up any time soon. He placed it close to the bump, watching Itachi take the knife and make an incision along the flesh. The blood flowed up past the knife, but Sasuke was quick to it, the cotton absorbing everything. Itachi cut quickly and with precision., until the seed was spotted. He grabbed a pair of thin iron tweezers, an item he got while traveling. He grabbed the seed and began to pull, a scream coming from Naruto, the sleep spell wearing off. Sasuke ignored the pained screams as he kept soaking up the blood. Letting his brother work with steady hands.

The roots began to pull out of Naruto's body, all following their center as it came out with a high pitched squeal. The roots slapped against the air, screeching to be put back into the warmth. But Itachi didn't move, he held them with the tweezers over the ice cold water be prepared. Sasuke watched, in horror as his brother dangled the seed over the water, as if taunting it.

"Stop torturing it!" Sasuke shouted at his brother, watching the seed be dropped into the water, the screeching stopped, following by a bubbling. Itachi looked back at Sasuke with a small smile before stitching Naruto up and wrapping the wounds. The knight had passed out due to pain, and was soon untied and laid to rest with warm blankets.

Back in the kitchen, Itachi cleaned the tools he used carefully.

"So. You went through the Frost Swamps in two days instead of three...let me guess, you took the marshes," Itachi mumbled, looking at the small surgical knife.

"Yes, why would that matter?"

"Well, there are two parts of the swamps. The dry side and the wet side. The dry side would have added an extra day of travel by just getting there. But then two more days to get here. You cut a day off of your travel time by going through the wet side. You met some hard land, which made you speed up from the normal slow pace of the wet side."

"So I took a short cut without realizing it..." Sasuke mumbled, sipping the hot coffee, looking out the frosted window as the sun began to rise.

"Yes, you did...where are you going?" Itachi asked when Sasuke stood up.

"To pay tribute to Mother Nature, of course. I do it every morning."

Itachi was silent before smiling, nodding. "I'll make some breakfast, then I'll help you with your little problem. I am almost done with those herbs." Sasuke eyed his brother before leaving, leaving the other wizard to his own devices. Itachi leaned back in his chair before getting up, going to finish the potion. He messed around with the herbs, stopping to look at a white herb, hanging against the wall. Itachi sighed as he looked at what he was mixing together, before glancing back to the white herb. He grabbed a leaf with slightly shaky hands. He rolled the leaf under his fingers, glancing out the window. His own little brother...dropping the leaf in, Itachi crushed the rest of it up, then began to cook it as best he could into Sasuke's food, to hide the bitter awful taste.

XXX

Sasuke looked at his plate of food, noticing that it looked different from Naruto's and Itachi's. The knight had woken up, really sore and really confused. He barely ate anything, but his eyes were set on the make shift split Sasuke had. He..Naruto didn't really hurt Sasuke, did he? Itachi smirked at Sasuke, pointing to the food.

"Eat then, then I'll cast a reverse spell. But you need to eat it all."

"I can't. I'll vomit."

"You dry heaved last time," Naruto mumbled, looking at Sasuke with a tired smile. But it soon faded when those blue eyes landed back on Sasuke's wrist.

"Eat it all. Then I will cast the spell," Itachi said, sipping his coffee. Sasuke looked back down at his food as he poked it with a fork. His throat was dry. He didn't like the thought of having to eat all of the food on his plate. Taking a bit of the eggs, Sasuke chewed it slowly, swallowing it with a heavy throat. He hated the taste, and glanced up at his brother.

"If you eat it fast, your body won't have time to react, and you won't taste it."

Sasuke looked back down at the food, before he scarfed it down like he was starving, when really, he wanted to vomit. As soon as the last piece of food was gone from his plate, he felt something hit him in the chest, like a knife. Itachi was holding up a hand at him, before pointing the fingers at him, mumbling a few words under his breath. Naruto watched, worried, but Sasuke soon breathed again, gripping at his chest.

"There. Hopefully that will do it," Itachi said with a smile. "You should be getting better soon." Itachi smiled and chuckled, staring into Sasuke's glare. Sasuke's eyes wavered. He couldn't read Itachi's eyes as well as he could Naruto, but he swore he saw a slight wave of regret. Probably nothing...right. Nothing.

Leaning back in his chair more, Itachi sipped on a hot cup, looking at Naruto.

"So...what am I wanted for? I have done nothing wrong...that I recall."

"My brother just wants to talk to you, nothing else was said."

Itachi gave a deep sigh, looking to them both. "Naruto, blow out any candles you can fine. I have to saddle Aphrodite."

"Aphrodite?"

"My Cliff Hopper."

"It's a girl?"

"No. But I am positive that he would like for you to respect his life choices."

"What life choices?"

"Now just because he flirts with the other male Cliff Hoppers does not mean he needs to show off, now does it? Plus, he likes the name Aphrodite. I wanted to call him Stomper when I was younger...nope. It was Aphrodite."

Itachi got up and went out the door, leaving Naruto confused, but Sasuke followed his brother, out to where, hopefully, Adonis and Orion were as well. Itachi walked around the cottage, making Sasuke give a sigh of relief. Grazing in a green area of grass were the horses and Cliff Hopper. The deer looked up, the giant white collar of fur showing beauty with his sharpened hooves. Itachi took good care of the deer.

_Friend of Master_, the deer whispered into Sasuke's head, sniffing at him. _Friend of mine._

Adonis snorted and nuzzled Sasuke affectionately. Relishing when the wizard touched his nose. Sasuke was quick to find the saddle and blanket, getting Adonis ready first before preparing Orion, who snorted at him, sniffing at the splinted wrist.

Naruto came out a few minutes later, pale faced with his chain mail on. The wound had been stitched up, but there was still some minor bleeding. Naruto was growing tired from it all. He wanted to go back home, to curl up and sleep. He wanted his warm bed. He actually found himself missing his servants. The food. But they had to travel all the way back. And no quick jump through the meadow.

"Give us a smile, Naruto," Itachi said, smiling at him, getting onto Aphrodite's back. The deer had a smaller saddle on him, with a thick blanket below it. The bridle had a much smaller bit than a horse's, offering more room for the deer. Small bells were on the harness, ringing whenever the deer moved his head. Naruto gave a tiny smile, but it wavered soon. He was to tired to stay awake. His chest had been cut open. He just wanted to sleep. Sasuke brushed his hand along Naruto's smiling as his injured one held the harness. Itachi lead the way through the mountains trails. The sun rising high into the sky as he made a turn. There was a very narrow pass.

"This will cut our little trip the time through the swamps. Little path I found a few years ago. Then it is a straight shot, through all the town and the Shadow Woods. Shouldn't take to long...Naruto, if you need to stop...tell me."

Naruto nodded, looking back at Sasuke's injured wrist, he didn't think that he could forgive himself for that. But soon they would be home, soon they could forget about all this. Then Naruto could...perhaps talk to Sasuke, alone. But they had a mission to do first. Get Itachi back to the king, then everything would be fine again. Right? Of course, Naruto just really wanted sleep.

XXX

Sabbia: There will be a time skip in the next chapter to when they are back at the castle :) Just as a heads up. R&R, people!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Talking."

"_Thinking."_

XXX

Naruto had never been happier to see the kingdom in his life. It had taken them two weeks to get back, thanks to his need to stop so often. Sasuke and Itachi had been patient with him, taking rest and setting up camp when he needed it. So close, Naruto could feel his head against his pillow. Orion was also tired. The unicorn and Cliff Hopper had a lot more speed than he did when they were tired. Nearing the castle, Naruto held up a hand to the guards, holding them off as he took the lead. So soon. Then he could sleep.

Dismounting their steeds, Naruto lead the two wizards into the castle, looking weaker and paler than before. The knight needed to rest, and to not get on horseback for at least a few days. They entered the throne room, all eyes on them. Especially Kyuubi's that lingered on his brother before moving to the two wizards. With a wave of his hand, everyone but Kyuubi's most trusted guards left the room.

"Well, little brother, you return...you look pale. Are you alright?" He asked, getting up, only to stop half way. Naruto had held up a hand to him, telling him to stay seated.

"Yes. Just got a run in with a little problem. Thanks to these two, I'm still alive. But very tired. Not everyday your chest gets cut open and have something ripped out of it." Naruto bowed his head, not getting on a knee, he didn't think he could get back up.

"Guards, take my brother to his-"

"No, I can stay...I want to know what all this trouble was about," chuckled Naruto, smiling at his brother. Kyuubi smiled back and looked to the two wizards, eyes focusing on Itachi.

"Itachi, do you have any idea why I called you here?"

"To annoy me by taking me from my home and using my little brother as bait to make me come? Other than that, nope," Itachi said bluntly, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Well, you got one thing right...guards," Kyuubi said, looking at two of them that nodded. "Take Sasuke to the chamber we prepared."

Sasuke moved back, feeling Naruto grab his hand in a protective gesture, moving back with him. The room heated up suddenly while Itachi watched, anger in his eyes.

"What the hell, Kyuubi?" He growled, glaring at the king. The guards forced Naruto to step back before dragging a struggling wizard off, screeching at the top of his lungs to be let go. Kyuubi sat there, obvious remorse in his eyes as he leaned forward.

"Itachi, what I want you to do is simple. As a Daspa, you have access to areas I could only dream to go. I want you to get me something."

"No. You don't deserve it. I won't get it for you."

"If you don't, then I'll have Sasuke tortured in front of you."

"You wouldn't..."

Kyuubi didn't respond. He just stared at the wizard, ignoring his brother's surprised face.

"Guards," Kyuubi said to the guards that remained, two of them going to attention. "Take my brother to his room. He needs to rest." The two guards nodded, grabbing Naruto as they forced him off as well. The calls of 'what are you going to do to Sasuke' fell on deaf ears.

"Why do you want it, Kyuubi?"

"Why don't I? We are about to go to war, Itachi. I've tried hiding it from the public and my brother. The other kingdoms are getting their soldiers together and are getting ready to kill innocent lives! Sacrifices must be made. I need it. To protect my people."

"You can't control its power."

"No. I can't. But a wizard can. You or your brother."

"I will not put a weapon as deadly as that in my brother's hands. The power it gives makes one grow crazy. The elders locked it away with Masaru for a reason!"

Kyuubi nodded, rubbing his brow.

"I have thought of all this before, Itachi, but we can't win a war against four different kingdoms without it. The Sand has cut off all ties with us, they want to keep out of this war and for good reasons."

Itachi's anger was starting to brim over. His brother was bait for him. His little brother...

"Five minutes with my brother, alone."

"Fine. You leave in a week. You can take whoever you want with you, but not Sasuke."

"If any harm comes to my brother while I'm gone-"

"No harm will. As long as you try to get it. Or die trying. It hurts me to hurt him, but I've run out of options."

Shaking his head, Itachi looked to his escorts, three guards covered in thick, solid armor.

"Five minutes, then you will be taken to your quarters. They are close to your brother's."

Spitting at the throne, Itachi followed two of the guards, but stopped short, making the two behind him stop as well.

"How did you know that I was a Daspa? Many people think I wasn't one."

"It's easy to tell, Itachi. You have a history. Stories. You no longer pay your respects to Mother Nature as you should."

"Smart king," Itachi hissed sarcastically as he continued following the guards. As soon as he was brought to a room and the door opened, he dashed in, hugging his brother, waiting for the door to close so he could talk.

Hearing the click, Itachi looked at Sasuke, seeing betrayal and confusion in his brother's eyes.

"Anki," Sasuke mumbled, being hugged again as he was hushed.

"It's OK," Itachi mumbled back. "It's alright, no one is going to hurt you, I promise. Kyuubi has a good reason for this...I believe."

Sitting Sasuke down on the bed, Itachi sat next to him, inspecting the hurt wrist. "Sasuke," Itachi mumbled, messing with the wrist, "just keep calm. Alright? Demands have been made. How do you feel?"

"Pissed off," Sasuke answered bluntly. Itachi smiled a bit before taking a pouch from his pocket, placing it in his brother's hand.

"Some herbs. They will help with your wrist. Eat one leaf a day. They are tasteless."

Sasuke opened the package, looking at the leaves. They were small and white, but unfamiliar to him. Taking one into his mouth. He chewed on it slowly, swallowing it later. Looking at his brother, he smiled softly.

"Stay strong, Outoto, I will see you whenever I can, alright?" Itachi mumbled, kissing Sasuke's forehead before he left, leaving his little brother in the large room. The guards then lead him to his own room, locking him in there with heavy steel locks. Itachi looked around, the curtains on the window open to allow light to flood it. It was cozy, but his anger was still there.

A Daspa was created due to dark feelings in the heart that festered there. Itachi had become one many years ago due to anger and hate. However, the older wizard wished for someone like him, and his eyes were set on his little brother. Itachi's conscious told him to leave Sasuke alone, but he couldn't. Daspa sought company. Itachi took off his shoes and heavy cloak, laying down on his temporary bed, staring up at the wall. Sasuke didn't know that he was a Daspa, and Itachi didn't want him to know. Not yet. The pain Itachi felt from Sasuke's anger at him was to great. He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want Sasuke to be mad at him. Itachi felt something nagging at him, begging him to pay tribute to Mother Nature. The wizard just smirked, giving a nasty grin at the ceiling.

"You're not getting anything from me anymore, bitch," he hissed up at the ceiling, as if he was talking to Mother Nature herself. But he was. "I spent to much time and energy on you, for a gift I didn't want. More like a curse. And you decided to curse my precious little brother, too."

Rolling onto his side, Itachi closed his eyes, letting himself drift in and out of sleep. But he kept worrying about his brother. Would Sasuke eat the herb every day? A small smirk sneaked back onto Itachi's face. The herb. No, Sasuke would take it. It was to help with the wrist. Itachi remembered eating the herb himself when it was given to him by his master, who turned into a Daspa himself. The herb heightened negative emotions. Anger, rage, sadness, and feelings of being betrayed. All of those feelings were increased. The small amount Itachi placed in Sasuke's food was to introduce them to the younger wizard's body, but now? With everything going on combined with the herbs, Itachi won't be alone for too long. His own little brother...together again. No damned Mother Nature separating them with her selfish ways of needing a tribute. Slipping off into sleep, Itachi slept without worries of waking up early and having to mumble prayers or starve himself. Life was good with a touch of magic.

Morning came fast for the older brother. He woke up quickly and stretched out, giving a deep sigh. He might be a prisoner here, but this bed was comfortable. He rolled over, the blanket moving down his chest to rest at his stomach. He was shirtless, naturally. Closing his eyes, he laid there, one arm on his stomach, the other covering his eyes. He didn't move when he heard the door click. Why would he? Itachi already knew who it was. A small smirk came to his face. Taking in a deep breath, he let it out in a heavy sigh when he heard the door close again, another click.

"Your majesty," Itachi said, taking his arm off his eyes as he looked at the king. Kyuubi stood there, arms crossed as he leaned against a table that had hot food set on it. They were alone. But Itachi knew that there were guards outside. Itachi's eyes studied the king with a playful gleam. Kyuubi's red hair was down, flowing over his shoulders and down his back, reaching just the tip of his shoulder blades. He was wearing dark red robes, but they looked different from clothes he would wear when on the throne. These must have been his day clothes. Clothes he wore when he didn't have to do anything. Arms crossed, Kyuubi's lips were a thin line as he studied the wizard laying there.

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes, ignoring Kyuubi for a few seconds. "You know, Kyuubi, you could always come over here and join me." The black eyes opened again, having a playful yet seductive glint in them.

"You know I won't do that," Kyuubi responded, watching Itachi.

"No, but you want to."

"Come over here and eat, Itachi," Kyuubi mumbled, looking away. Itachi chuckled and sat up, stretching again as he got out of the warm bed. But he didn't sit down. The wizard placed his hands on either side of Kyuubi, leaning close to him, his breath tickling Kyuubi's skin. Itachi was just a few inches shorter than Kyuubi, but he was tall enough that all he had to do was lean forward and raise his head a bit to touch the king's lips. Itachi looking into Kyuubi's eyes, finding no humor in the red orbs. The king didn't even uncross his arms. He just stayed still.

"Lighten up, Kyuu," Itachi mumbled, smirking at Kyuubi. "We are all alone in here, hm?"

"You know there are guards outside and you know I didn't come in here to-"

"To what? Spend time with a forgotten wizard? Oh please, Kyuu, you are an awful liar," Itachi whispered, brushing his lips against Kyuubi's, but the king didn't react. He stayed still. Not even a flinch. Itachi's smile faded. So seduction wasn't working. The smirk slowly returned as Itachi moved his head to rest his lips against Kyuubi's neck. He nipped at the skin slightly, feeling Kyuubi lean his head to one side, just a bit, to allow Itachi more room. The wizard's smirk grew as he nibbled and nipped at Kyuubi's neck, running the tip of his tongue along the jugular, stopping at Kyuubi's chin.

"Admit it," he mumbled, running his lips along Kyuubi's chin before he kissed the neck again, "you missed me."

Kyuubi looked at Itachi, his eyes still cold and distant, but his lips twitched a bit. Itachi chuckled deeply. Kyuubi's arms wrapped around Itachi's waist as the king buried his face in the pale neck, taking in Itachi's scent. Itachi gave a small grunt when his neck was nipped. Hard. Her forgot how rough Kyuubi could be with a simple gesture of affection. Itachi fell back on the bed, giving a small groan while Kyuubi nibbled at his collarbone. The wizard missed this. Kyuubi pulled away and looked at Itachi, his eyes still cold.

"Eat. Then come to see me in my study. I want to talk to you about your mission."

The king got up and left the room, leaving Itachi laying there. The wizard smiled a bit, chuckling. Meet the king in his study. Itachi figured that having sex was out of the question. Maybe a quick lust spell would work. Maybe. Something to get Kyuubi back with him. But he felt like the king had more things to worry about. That didn't mean that Itachi couldn't mess with him, of course. He got up and took a bite of the food, wondering if Sasuke was feeling good enough to eat. He should, or he should be able to eat more than usual. Itachi finished the food and got dressed, opening the door to smile at the guards with a sheepish, innocent grin.

"Take me to your leader," he said teasingly, seeing the guards roll their eyes as they lead him away. The walk was pleasant, and Itachi looked at doors as he passed. He saw nothing interesting, but he gave a loud yawn, making the guards look at him.

They walked until they reached a set of doors, two guards opening it as the other two stayed outside. Kyuubi asked to talk to Itachi alone. The wizard walked into the study, looking around before his eyes landed on Kyuubi, who was reading over papers.

"Must be tough," Itachi said, looking at everything as he spun a globe around. Looking back at Kyuubi who was working intently. "Working to fight this war."

"I want to prevent it. I've been trying to the past few months. But time has run out..."

"And you didn't take a bargain that could have won you this war without violence."

Kyuubi stopped writing and reading over the papers, looking at Itachi before saying, "I didn't want to marry her. You know I'm not attracted to women."

"Then how are you going to get an heir? You and your brother, chasing after the same gender."

"I'll figure something out. But I didn't want to marry her."

"So you started a war just because you didn't want to marry a woman," Itachi mumbled. "And that's why you need it..." he trailed off, taking Kyuubi's cheek into his hand, smiling at the king.

"So let me ease your pain, your majesty," Itachi purred, leaning over the desk to nuzzle Kyuubi's lips. But he was met with a cold stare.

"You know what I need you to get me. And you know I need it soon."

"Yes, I realize," Itachi growled at Kyuubi, giving him a glare. Seduction usually worked. Had Kyuubi blocked Itachi off?

"By the time you leave, you have one month to get it for me. If you don't, or you come back a failure, you know what will happen."

"Sasuke..."

"That's right. You leave in less than a week now. I would say good bye and let me or the guards know of any thing you need before you depart."

The wizard looked at Kyuubi long and hard, staying silent as he studied the man.

"You grow weary of all this, don't you?" asked Itachi, looking at Kyuubi's face. It seemed older than he remembered. Like it carried a heavy burden. "You want a break but you know you can't have one. Have you ever wished for something other than your kingdom?"

Kyuubi stayed quiet and looked back down to the papers, ignoring Itachi when the wizard moved around the room. The black haired man was picking up everything and messing with anything he could get his hands on. It was annoying the king. Looking up at Itachi, Kyuubi sighed deeply.

"Can you just...leave or sit down and be still?" He hissed, staring at the black eyes when the wizard looked at him.

"Now why would I do that? Not like I have anything else to do for a week, but bug you," Itachi mumbled, walking behind Kyuubi, putting his hands on the tense shoulders.

"Well, unlike you, I have work to do," hissed the red head, going back to his papers. He stiffened a groan when Itachi dug his thumbs into the back of the neck. The wizard smirked. Running and digging his hands into Kyuubi's shoulders and upper back, Itachi stared at the double doors on the other side, thinking while he gave Kyuubi a massage.

"You are so stressed," Itachi mumbled, keeping his hands moving across the back as he worked his way back up to the shoulders. "Why don't you try to relax? One hour, maybe two..."

"Time I could be using to keep innocent people alive. A war is approaching, I need to plan things out. It requires focus and not an annoying wizard breathing down your neck."

Itachi smirked, running his hands down Kyuubi's chest, resting his chin on the king's shoulder.

"You'll get gray hairs."

"I have gray hairs."

"I can tell...Kyuu-"

"Sit down and be quiet or get out," Kyuubi said harshly, feeling a puff of air hit his cheek when Itachi let go of him. "Go spend time with your brother or something."

"I don't think he is in the mood to talk to anyone, not even your brother," Itachi said dully, placing his hands on Kyuubi's shoulders as he held the king down, preventing him from standing.

"Itachi?" He asked, looking behind him at the wizard. Itachi's face was dark, a small, sinister smile on his lips while he leaned forward.

"I get you the sleeping treasure, and I get my little brother," Itachi whispered darkly, placing his lips against Kyuubi's ear. "You win the war with my help. Save your kingdom. I take my little brother with me once I break him from Mother Nature. Deal?"

Kyuubi sighed deeply, staring at the papers in front of him before he spoke. "Deal."

Itachi chuckled, kissing Kyuubi's cheek. "Good boy."

XXX

Sabbia: R&R people!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Talking."

"_Thinking."_

XXX

"Keep away from me!" Sasuke screeched, the chairs and table in his little prison chamber flying back against the walls. The guards backed away, but they didn't leave the room. Sasuke screamed at them, gripping his hair as his body tensed. He was in an outrage.

"Sir!" One of the guards yelled, but not in a cruel way. "Please, the king just wants-"

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE OF ROYAL BLOOD!" Sasuke screeched again, rage in his eyes as a strong force filled the room. "LEAVE ME BE!"

The guards hesitated, then left, closing the door and locking it back. Sasuke turned his back to the door as he stared at the window. Trying to calm down. His blood was boiling. It had been five days. Five days since he had been forced into this room. Any pleas to leave Sasuke had ignored. He didn't want to see anyone. Not Kyuubi. Not a doctor. Not his brother. Not even Naruto. Sasuke wanted to be alone. He was too angry. He didn't know why, but he felt worse. Grabbing his wrist, he felt feelings of betrayal fill him. Naruto had hurt him. When he promised not to. Wizards took promises seriously. Sasuke put his forehead against the glass, closing his eyes as he sighed, feeling himself calm down. He had already eaten one leaf that day like his brother told him to. To help with his wrist.

"Feeling alright, Outoto?" Itachi asked, feeling a sudden wave of cold hit him. Sasuke looked at him, eyes in a glare.

"Leave," Sasuke hissed, looking back out the window. "Just leave me alone."

Itachi smiled, walking toward Sasuke, standing behind his younger brother.

"Have you given your daily tribute?" he asked softly, watching Sasuke tense up.

"...No. I know I should but..."

"Don't worry," Itachi mumbled softly, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You don't need to. Not when you feel like this. Mother Nature can wait."

Sasuke looked at his brother, finding comfort in the soft eyes. Itachi took Sasuke's face in his hands, placing their foreheads together softly. He stared into Sasuke's eyes, his smile growing softer. His brother was trapped. Trapped by the daily ritual of nearly all those that hold magic in their hands. The ritual of giving themselves up to Mother Nature.

"We are trapped here, brother," Itachi mumbled, running his thumbs on Sasuke's cheeks. "The king and his brother trapped us here."

"I want to go home," Sasuke said, a small sob in his voice.

"We will. But I have an errand to run for the king. Then once I am done, you and I, we will go far far away from here. Understand?"

Sasuke nodded, tears in his eyes. He just wanted to leave, to be alone. Itachi smiled and hugged his younger brother tightly before letting him go, opening the door to leave. Sasuke was left alone. The younger wizard felt alone, so alone. He screamed, growling as magic flooded the room, creating a blanket that Sasuke felt comfort in. He slid to the floor, curled up as he sobbed quietly. He felt...off. A nagging in the back of his head. But most of all, he felt no joy. Only anger. Rage. Sadness. And betrayal. Unbalanced feelings combined with uncontrolled magic.

Itachi leaned outside Sasuke's door, smiling at the guards. They pointed swords at him, as if he was a wild tiger, ready to bite. Dark eyes shined with playful deadliness.

"He'll be fine," Itachi said, feeling the magic flooding out of the room. "Don't worry." The guards looked at each other before backing away. They had no place to question a wizard. No matter how much they wanted to. Walking off, the guards didn't look back as Itachi took in a deep breath, letting it out in a happy sigh. He left in two more days. And he still had yet to tell Kyuubi everything he wanted to take. He wasn't allowed to have Sasuke with him. He had to take a knight. But bringing that kind of treasure back...

"Itachi."

The wizard looked at the direction of the voice, seeing Naruto there, looking tired and worn. "Naruto, hello there. Can I help you?" Itachi asked, ignoring Naruto's glances to the door he leaned against.

"C-can I see him?" Naruto asked, his voice soft and quiet. But his face was still pale. Naruto was still recovering, even after all this time.

"I don't know...he's pretty shaken up about being locked up here. You know how he wants to go outside. Pay tribute to Mother Nature. See Adonis. But your brother refuses."

"I can talk to Kyuubi, I can get him to-"

"I highly doubt that, your majesty," Itachi sighed. "Your brother is the one that locked my brother and me up. Sasuke blames you for that, or he seems to. That is what I am getting."

"I did nothing to-"

"Oh, I know. But he doesn't. I don't think going into this room is a good choice, Naruto. Especially when he's in this type of emotional state. We have...very bad mood swings when distressed."

Naruto looked down, his eyes showing suffering. He nodded, turning around as he went back to his room. Itachi watched him go, feeling a slight twang in his heart of regret and pity, but it was soon covered. Perfect. The more chaos he caused before he left, the more anger and hate he could churn inside Sasuke's heart. Becoming a Daspa could happen over night, but Itachi needed to be sure it happened to his outoto. He didn't want to be alone anymore. And having his brother there with him made him feel like his existence would finally have meaning.

Pushing off the door, Itachi walked away, going back to his own room, just a hallway away from Sasuke. As he turned a corner and disappeared into his room, Naruto moved back to the hallway where Sasuke's room was located. The prince had never been good at listening to orders. Knocking on the door, Naruto placed his ear to the wood, hearing a deep growl in response.

"Go. Away."

Naruto opened his mouth to talk, but couldn't. He closed his lips again and knocked again.

"Go. Away. I'm not hungry. I don't want to take a walk. I don't want to see anyone!"

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered. The silence he was met with made him think he wasn't heard. The blond closed his eyes, listening, his heart aching.

"What do you want?" Sasuke finally asked, his voice sounding tired/

"I just want to see you. May I come in?"

"...No."

"Sasuke, please. I just want to-"

"No. Go away."

Naruto placed his forehead against the wood of the door, keeping his eyes closed. "Sasuke, I'm sorry about what my brother is doing, really," Naruto started, stopping to listen for an interruption. "But I'm sure there is a good reason behind it all..."

"Lies make the sky turn black and make the earth turn to mud under the feet of many," Sasuke replied sharply, his voice grim. "But none be more damned than the liar who's tongue spills the words. For their souls will be forgotten by Nature in their hour of being collected by the grim reaper."

"No, Sasuke, love-"

"Leave me alone."

Naruto sighed as he lingered at the door, trying to stare through the wood. He sighed again and unlocked it. He would see Sasuke. Even if the raven killed him. Taking in a deep breath, Naruto lifted the latch and pushed the door open, being met with a wave of anger. It hurt, it really did. It didn't hurt Naruto emotionally, but physically. He got inside the room and shut the door behind him, looking at Sasuke. The wizard was curled up in a ball in the corner, face buried in arms. Naruto looked at him, not daring to take a step forward. He just slid down the door and sat there, looking at Sasuke, a small smile on his face. He was just happy to see the raven.

"Sasuke-" Naruto started, having a choking feeling cut him off. Sasuke was taking the air out of the space around him. Naruto gagged and clawed at his throat, gasping for air. He tensed as he saw Sasuke's cold eyes land on him, then he saw a flash of sympathy. The air returned, leaving Naruto gasping and coughing for it. Sasuke buried his face back into his arms. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled once he got enough air back into his system. He looked at the wizard, curled up there. It must feel so alone. To know that only a few people understood magic, and so little accepted it. "Want me to come over there?" He asked, hearing a muffled 'no'. Naruto moved, slowly getting up as he went closer to Sasuke, finally sitting down by him. The blond pulled Sasuke into his lap, holding the raven close, feeling the tiny body limp in his arms. Sasuke stayed unmoving, silent. But the rage he felt was obvious by the magic in the room. He never called it back in, he just let it stay. Naruto could feel the anger and rage flowing within the invisible force, but he ignored it, running a hand up and down Sasuke's back.

"I know you're mad," Naruto mumbled softly, placing his lips on Sasuke's hair. "But please, you need to eat. You should be getting better, after what your brother did." Sasuke stayed quiet, letting his head rest against Naruto chest, he could hear the blond's heartbeat. So steady, so peaceful. Sasuke placed a hand to his own heart, feeling it. His was out of time, it seemed disorderly. It wasn't irregular, but it wasn't peaceful, it felt strange. Stressed.

"I'm not hungry," he muttered back, closing his eyes as he let his hand fall loosely to his lap. "Please just leave me alone."

"Love...Kitty, please, just talk to me. Or we can just sit here, but I don't want to let go."

Sasuke tensed at the old nickname. Kitty. He hated that. Naruto would only use it when he was worried about him. Letting his body go completely limp, Sasuke rested against Naruto, the magic fading out of the room slowly.

"Fine. But don't call me kitty. I hate it..."

Naruto chuckled, hugging Sasuke tighter. He buried his nose in the soft hair, taking in the fresh scent. It felt good to have Sasuke in his arms again. After several days of not being able to see him. The wizard was limp as his eyes began to close. Not even the sound of the door opening made him move. But Naruto's sudden gasp did. Looking at the blond, Sasuke saw Naruto gasping for air in silence. The younger wizard jumped up and looked to his brother, who had his gaze set on Naruto.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted, his older brother looking at him.

"Huh?" he asked, Naruto gasping for breath again as soon as he could breath. Itachi gave a sheepish smile and chuckled. "Oh, sorry, I was thinking of something when I came in here. Wasn't paying attention. You feeling alright, Outoto?" Itachi asked, hugging his younger brother. Naruto watched in silence, he didn't think he wanted to talk after almost being strangled twice that day. The blue eyes watched Itachi, meeting the older brother's black ones while the wizard hugged Sasuke. There was no kindness in those black orbs. If anything, there was only hate. Naruto swallowed. He would need to watch his step around Itachi.

XXX

Kyuubi rubbed his eyes, leaning back in the chair at his study. He was so tired. He hadn't slept at all. Itachi had been nothing but a nuisance, annoying the king at every possible chance. Kyuubi swore the wizard was out to get him. To distract him and to make Kyuubi lose focus in his work. And it was working. Seduction for the past several days from a drop dead wizard was hard to resist. Kyuubi stared up at the ceiling, hearing the door to his study open. He already knew who it was. The king looked at the one standing in front of his desk with tired eyes. Kyuubi was broken. He couldn't fight any more, not against his past lover. He tried so hard to cut it off when Itachi left, but that was a difficult challenge. Especially since he came back.

"Kyuu," Itachi mumbled, smiling at the king, getting a stone look back. "I leave the day after tomorrow. Want to wish me luck?" Kyuubi just stared at Itachi, sighing when the wizard walked around the desk to him.

"Why would I wish you luck today when I can do so tomorrow?" Kyuubi asked, staring at Itachi's black eyes. The wizard put his hands on the arm rest of the chair, trapping Kyuubi there. The king didn't really mind, not anymore. He had given up trying to keep Itachi at bay.

"A nice gesture," Itachi mumbled, placing his forehead against Kyuubi's, a soft smile on his face. Kyuubi closed his eyes, feeling them burn. He was so tired. Itachi's hot breath on his face wasn't helping, it made Kyuubi even sleepier, if that was possible. Itachi pressed his lips right below Kyuubi's eye, kissing him softly before going to the lips, brushing his against them. Kyuubi opened his eyes, looking at Itachi with a tired gaze.

"Did you sleep last night?" Itachi muttered, placing their foreheads together again.

"No. I had to plan for-"

"For the war. You know, you will never be able to dress up in your armor and ride out there on the back of your war horse. You won't be able to lead an army. And it won't respect you if you aren't strong."

The king took in a breath and held it, letting it out in a sigh a few seconds later. He pushed his forehead back against Itachi's, hearing something almost like a purr come from the wizard.

"Go to sleep, Kyuu."

"No."

"I'll make you," Itachi grunted, moving his head away from Kyuubi's so he could look at the king better. Kyuubi's eyes were bloodshot, dark circles under his eyes. His face was pale, and he held his body like it was more of a burden than anything. Itachi sighed at him then grabbed Kyuubi's shirt, dragging the man out of the chair.

"Come on," Itachi said, pushing Kyuubi out of the room.

"Itachi," Kyuubi growled, walking with a stiff back, he didn't like being pushed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, I can't carry you, now can I?" Itachi said, grabbing Kyuubi's collar and forcing him to turn. They walked more until they reached the king's bedroom. Kyuubi looked at Itachi, a glare in his eyes.

"I am not fucking you."

"That's not why I brought you here," Itachi replied, grabbing Kyuubi's head to pull the man down to his height, placing their foreheads together. "Sleep."

Kyuubi's body tensed as his eyes began to slip close as he went limp. Itachi caught him from falling, having some issues with the man's weight. Itachi was strong by magic, but by body? That was where Sasuke got the better end of the deal. Sure his little brother was frail and tiny, but he was actually a lot stronger than people thought. Itachi dragged Kyuubi to the bed, laying the king down before stripping him of the heavy clothes. The only thing the man was left in was light pants and no shirt. Itachi moved the blankets up, drawing the curtains after. He looked back at Kyuubi, frowning a bit.

The thing was, Itachi was seen as heartless. Which was true sometimes. But not all Daspa wanted to just pleasure themselves. Itachi cared about the people he loved. Kyuubi, Sasuke, and a few other people. He wasn't cruel or heartless, he just wanted what was best for them. Sometimes though, it was hard to detach yourself from Mother Nature. The cost outweighed the benefits some days. Itachi looked back at Kyuubi before opening the door to leave.

"Night, Kyuu...I'll see you when I get back...hopefully alive," he sighed, shutting the door as he left, motioning for the guards to stand their post. Tomorrow Itachi would have to get ready, and he didn't know with who. That was just wonderful. Itachi sighed as he reached his room, staring up at the ceiling. He wanted to sleep himself now, hitting a low point. Closing his eyes, he slid down the door, feeling himself slipping off into sleep. He wondered how Sasuke was doing.

And the answer was awful. Sasuke sulked in his room all day, curled up in the corner. He had kicked Naruto out, using the excuse of 'get me food' to get the blond to leave. But Sasuke doubted that he would eat it. He wasn't hungry. He was tired. He had hit a really bad low point. Standing up on shaky legs, Sasuke moved to the bed, collapsing on it as he curled up on his side. His eyes slipped closed as he felt a small connection with his brother. They hit their low points at the same time. Sasuke had read about wizards and witches being able to connect to each other through magic, he supposed it was true in some way.

A knocking on the door wasn't even able to wake Sasuke up. He was out cold.

XXX

Sabbia: This is so far the worst chapter I have written o3e'' Sorry guys, my muse was low during this one.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Talking."

"_Thinking."_

XXX

The castle was abuzz. Everyone was getting ready for Itachi to leave, but the wizard was making it hard on them. He wouldn't go out of his room, and his Cliff Hopper would not let anyone try to touch him. A few people had gotten cut by the sharp horns, and they knew better than to fight back. If they even raised a hand to hurt the Cliff Hopper, they knew that nothing would stop Itachi's wrath. People were beating on Itachi's door, the lock being firmly in place by Itachi's own magic. No one could unlock it. Except Itachi, at that point. The wizard laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, his eyes focused on nothing. He wasn't thinking either, he was just laying there.

The beatings on the door stopped and disappeared for about a minute, until another one came. Itachi took in a deep breath and sighed, twitching his fingers as the lock lifted up, then the door opened. He glanced over at who it was, recognizing Kyuubi, who looked at him accusingly.

"You knocked me out yesterday," he said, waving the others away.

"You're welcome," Itachi responded, looking back up at the ceiling.

"I want you to meet the knight that is going with you."

"I am not leaving this spot until I know that my brother will not be hurt nor tortured in my absence," his voice was calm as it came out, making Kyuubi shiver a bit. He knew that voice. Itachi was agitated for some reason.

"You have my word."

"Word from a royal born isn't good enough. I want to be sure that nothing will happen to Sasuke." Itachi looked over at Kyuubi, his eyes cold and distant.

"What am I supposed to do? Promise you my soul?"

"That would work, if I had that ability. To take your soul, I mean."

Kyuubi was quiet before he shut the door to the room, looking at Itachi carefully. The wizard stared back, his lips a thin line. The king sighed and put his hands on his hips, looking at the wall while he thought.

"I don't know what I can give you, Itachi..."

"Neither do I. So figure it out. Because unless I know he is safe, I'm not leaving to do anything."

"If you don't leave tomorrow you know what I will do."

"And I will leave tomorrow, but don't expect me to get far without the proper materials."

"You put off getting anything just so you could be sure, didn't you?" Kyuubi hissed, sitting on the table. Itachi was back to staring at the ceiling, his eyes dull.

"I know you have been lusting after my brother, Kyuubi. Usually I would be happy, because he would have someone wanting him, but you? No." Itachi's eyes were latched to the ceiling, but the anger in his voice was evident.

"Itachi..."

"I only wonder why...I think to smite your brother or so you can twist Sasuke to do what you want when you-"

"It was because I missed you...when you exiled yourself. The closest thing I had, without being noticed, was your brother."

"Lust."

"Yeah..." Kyuubi studied Itachi, watching those black orbs close as the wizard took a breath in.

"That's sick."

"I know."

Itachi stayed still for a bit before he opened his eyes again with a sigh. He still laid there, not intending to move. Kyuubi licked his lips. He had nothing to offer that he couldn't replace...except one thing.

"If any harm comes to Sasuke...you can take Naruto and do whatever you want to him. Kill him...torture him..."

"Offering your own brother's life? That is playing a dangerous game, Kyuubi. What if Sasuke gets a splinter?"

"If any of my knights or anyone under my control hurts your brother, then...Naruto is yours."

Itachi smiled, a wicked grin forming on his lips while a chuckle rose in his chest.

"Wizards take promises seriously. If you back out in case the need arises, then I will kill you. And then your brother."

"I know," Kyuubi said quietly. He studied Itachi's features, and he felt himself missing the wizard even more. It seemed that Itachi was still so far away, even though he was right there. The king licked his lips, looking at the window, watching the snow fall. The first snow of the year. Winter was coming fast. He looked back at Itachi when he heard the wizard finally move.

"It's a deal," Itachi sighed, rolling onto his side, his back facing Kyuubi. The king moved a bit, getting off of the table as he walked by the bed, ready to leave. He reached out, wanting to touch Itachi's shoulder, to say something, but he couldn't. His hand dropped back down to his side. Kyuubi didn't know what to say. He opened the door and left, closing it softly behind him. Kyuubi ignored anyone that tried to talk to him, he wanted to be alone. Just for a bit.

Opening the door to his room, Kyuubi closed it as soon as he was in, sighing deeply.

"You know, you are not a fast walker," Itachi said, looking over one of Kyuubi's books. He watched Kyuubi with amused eyes, the king staring at him like a frightened rabbit.

"How did you...but you were just..." Kyuubi sputtered, seeing a smirk spread across Itachi's face.

"I think you are forgetting how much time I have spent in this castle before I left. I know all about your secret pathways. Especially the one to your room," said the wizard, closing the book and setting it on the table. He looked back at Kyuubi standing up, the smirk still on his face.

"Oh right...those pathways," Kyuubi muttered, getting his back pressed against the wall when Itachi pushed him, smiling up at the taller man.

"Yeah, those pathways," Itachi muttered back, leaning up to kiss Kyuubi. Unlike all of the other attempts to get a response out of the king, Kyuubi responded this time. Itachi wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's neck while enjoying the taste he had missed for so long, pressing his hips into Kyuubi's when the king wound his arms around the small waist.

"Dear Nuets I missed you," Itachi muttered when they parted, smiling and giving a soft groan when Kyuubi kissed him again. Kyuubi just groaned in response, pushing his back from the wall as he parted from Itachi, placing their foreheads together. Itachi looked into the red eyes, his own growing just as lustful. It had been a really long time, and now? They were alone. And both were more than willing. Kyuubi backed Itachi up, forcing the wizard to shed the heavy coat before pushing the man onto the bed, lifting one of Itachi's legs to hook it over his waist.

Their lips never parted, Itachi keeping his arms around Kyuubi's next, groaning softly as he forced Kyuubi to part from him. They stared at each other for a bit, before Kyuubi moved far enough away so Itachi would have to raise his head to kiss him again. He looked at Itachi, blinking a few times.

"You didn't cheat on me, did you?" He asked, watching Itachi roll his eyes.

"I should be asking you the same thing. There isn't a little heir running around, is there?"

"Of course not."

"Then your answer is already known."

Kyuubi smiled, placing his lips on Itachi's neck.

"Naruto told me about how long you have been talking to Sasuke, and what you did to him."

"He deserved it."

"Sasuke has never been so violent before, Itachi, what did you do?"

"Why would I tell you?"  
"Because you trust me. I haven't given away your other secrets to anyone."

"You know what I am doing to Sasuke."

"Daspa love company, isn't that what the old books say?"

"Why can't you go after the thing yourself, Kyuubi?"

"You know only those that possess magic can approach it."

"So why did you get rid of yo-"

Itachi was silenced when Kyuubi pressed their lips together, looking at the wizard with a smile. "Reasons, Love. Reasons."

"So you aren't going to stop me?" Itachi mumbled, kissing Kyuubi softly.

"No. But I do have to ask that you don't make Sasuke move away from my brother."

"They just need to fight long enough for it to happen, then I don't care."

Kyuubi smiled and kissed Itachi again, groaning softly. He had missed the wizard so much.

XXX

Sasuke messed with the toy his brother had given him. Three rings were attached together, and the one rule was: don't use magic. Sasuke pulled and twisted at the rings, but he couldn't figure out how to get them apart. He threw it at the all, curling up on his bed in anger. He hated those stupid rings. He closed his eyes, curling up tighter. He wanted to leave the room now. He got up and opened the door, stopping as he looked up at a strange man. Sasuke gave a quick smile at him, before the guy stepped aside.

"Sasuke?" The man asked, looking at the young wizard.

"Yes?"

"I'm Sir Kakashi. I am to go with your brother on his quest," the man said, offering a hand. Sasuke studied him while he took the hand carefully. Eye patch with the kingdom symbol on it, the nine tailed fox. And the thick scarf on the man's neck hiding his face. The scarf itself was dark blue, trailing behind him, reaching a few inches above the back of his knees. He seemed to smile,his good eye closing as he held a hand out down the hallway.

"Let's take a walk, hm?"

Sasuke studied him before nodding, following the knight through the halls until they got out to the gardens. It was so quiet, so peaceful. The snow was still falling, covering the ground in a white blanket. Sasuke wasn't cold, his robes were keeping him warm. He glanced at the knight, the man starting to walk out into the garden.

"Sorry about you having to stay here, Sasuke," he said, turning around as he looked at Sasuke. The raven thought he could still see a smile on his face. "But I want to explain a few things."

"Like what?"

"Why your brother needs to leave tomorrow. And why you are going to stay here."

Sasuke looked at the knight and nodded, following him through the frosted garden.

"A war is coming. A big one. Several kingdoms are targeting your brother, just because he refused to marry a girl," Kakashi started, walking at a peaceful pace, the sword hanging loosely at his side. "And many innocent lives can be lost. So he needs something, something only your brother can get for him."

"Something only Daspa can get," Sasuke chimed in, looking at Kakashi when a surprised eye landed on him.

"You know?"

"I've always known. And I know what he made me."

"I though the process was still going on."

"No. It can happen overnight."

"Then why the anger?"

"Wouldn't you be angry if you were locked up here? Someone you trusted breaking a promise."

"You know that was the plant, Sasuke," Kakashi said. "And you know that Naruto never meant to hurt you."

"How did you know about that?"

"Not much happens in this kingdom that I don't know about. Plus Naruto told me everything."

The wizard chuckled a bit, shaking his head. He looked at the fresh snow that gathered on the ground, glittering in the pale light.

"Would you like me to inform your brother that it was a mission success?"

"No...I'd like for him to know himself. Besides, those plants he gave me? Really did help with my wrist. Stopped some of the pain."

"By rage."

"Yup."

Kakashi stopped walking and looked up at the sky, a giant, dark cloud moving in.

"Storm tonight...Sasuke, may I ask you a question?" The knight said, looking at him.

"Shoot."

"Are you alright being a Daspa?"

The wizard was silent, staring at the approaching cloud before he responded.

"For once in my life, I feel free. I only do the whole 'I'm pissed off at the world' act to fool my brother."

"Why do you do that?"

"Because...I want to be sure that he really wants me as a Daspa. That toy he gave me. It pissed me off so bad...but...that just means he is trying his best to change me."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes. It means that he really does care."

Kakashi watched Sasuke for a few seconds before nodding, chuckling a bit. He started to walk back, knowing that Sasuke followed him.

"So, Sasuke," Kakashi sighed when they got back inside, looking at the wizard, "what are you going to do while you are here?"

"Probably," Sasuke mumbled more to himself, "mess with Naruto. Eat the castle's food...mess around with Kyuubi. And practice magic."

Kakashi nodded, chuckling a bit. "Sounds like a plan." The knight walked off, leaving Sasuke there in the hall. The wizard sighed, turning the other way. Kakashi walked at a slow pace, going through the halls. He stopped, looking behind him for a few seconds, his good eye searching the halls. It was just noon, but the place seemed darker. Darker than before. Kakashi chuckled a bit, shaking his head as he kept walking, the shadows approaching slowly.

"You can stop, you know," he said simply. Turning back around. "Sasuke, I don't want to play games."

"Boring," Sasuke replied, looking at Kakashi. "I have been locked in a room for almost a week."

"You had the option to sleep, but I can't spend time with you, go bother Sir Naruto." The knight turned back around, waving a hand as he walked off. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, actually walking the other way. Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head as he walked. "Kids."

Sasuke went back to his room and looked at the toy his brother gave him with bored eyes. He wanted to leave and to get out of here. He rolled onto his side, messing with the toy as he tried to unhook the rings. He put it down, staring at the wall as he sighed. He needed to tell his brother that it was a success, but he couldn't, not yet. He needed to play hopeless just a bit longer, just so his brother would have initiative to do what Kyuubi wanted. Innocent lives were at stake. Even a Daspa would help them.

Laying on his side, Sasuke dropped the toy to the sheets and let his eyes slip close as he sighed deeply. Or was it a success? Was he really a Daspa? It was hard to tell, how did Itachi know? The constant nagging in the back of Sasuke's head got worse by the hour. He had messed up his schedule so much. He no longer woke up early, he just slept in long after the birds began to sing. But he didn't feel right about it. He felt...off. Sasuke thought that he had become what his brother wanted, but he wasn't sure anymore. He had been so confident a seconds ago, but he felt as if something was coursing through his veins that wasn't supposed to be there. Closing his eyes, Sasuke felt his Nuet pulsing in his skull. A gift that was given to him at birth. Or was it a curse? Rolling onto his back, Sasuke lifted his hand, staring at it as if he could see lightning pulsing in his veins. Love was something he was supposed to not feel. But he did feel something. He felt something for Naruto and for his brother. But it was different between them. He felt a different type of bond for his brother than he did for...the visitor.

His eyes slipped closed again as his hands dropped limply to his stomach. Breathing deeply and slowly, Sasuke felt himself drifting off into sleep. Tomorrow his brother would leave. Leave to go on that mission. The quest for the sleeping treasure. Sasuke's eyes opened halfway as he stared at the roof, ignoring the throbbing in the back of his head. He rather enjoyed being able to just lay here without worry. To be able to sleep when he wanted. But he didn't know if what his brother wanted was met or not. He still felt anger but how could Sasuke tell? Thoughts trailing off, Sasuke's breathing became deep and long as he fell asleep. He didn't even hear the door open, and he didn't move.

Naruto peeked in, eyes set on Sasuke's sleeping form. He walked into the room and brushed the black bangs out of the way before bending to kiss Sasuke's forehead softly, leaving soon after. The Knight didn't lock the door back, he had a feeling that Sasuke wasn't going to leave any time soon. Leaning his back against the wood, Naruto stared at the ground. He began to feel better, the pain he felt in his chest disappearing and the wound was clear of any infections. But still. Whenever he saw that splint on Sasuke's wrist, he felt a sudden wave of guilt overcome him. Maybe tomorrow, when Itachi left, Naruto would talk to Sasuke. A serious talk. About them.

XXX

Kyuubi woke up first, like usual. Not all wizards had an early wake up call. He sighed and moved, closing his eyes as he gave a heavy sigh. He licked his lips a bit, tasting the remains of magic on them. A small smile came to Kyuubi's lips as he savored the taste of the Nuet. Fire tasted so sweet, but it held a light trace of spice. Itachi lost control of some of his magic when he and Kyuubi slept together, and some of that magic laced itself into Kyuubi's body, still providing him sweet pleasure even after a wonderful night. Rolling onto his other side, Kyuubi wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist, pulling the man's back into his chest, nuzzling the long black hair.

Feeling the wizard move against him, Kyuubi smiled, tightening his arms around the thin waist as he hummed softly.

"Good morning," Kyuubi mumbled, getting a hum in response as Itachi rolled, wrapping his arms around Kyuubi's neck. The wizard kissed him softly, making Kyuubi shiver at the taste of not only Itachi but also his Nuet.

"More like one in the afternoon, but whatever," the wizard mumbled, burying his head in the crook of Kyuubi's neck. "I need to go back to my room...I'll have a list written of everything I require."

"I still want you to meet the knight."

"Sir Kakashi. I already know."

Kyuubi chuckled and hugged Itachi close. He missed this warmth. Feeling Itachi close to him. It felt great to have his lover back in his arms.

"...You'll be careful, right?"

"Of course," sighed Itachi, sitting up as he left the warm sheets to get back into his robes, knowing Kyuubi watched him. Looking behind him, back at the king when he was done, Itachi smiled. "My room in twenty minutes and I will have a list. Then I am going to rest for the rest of the day."

"You can rest in here," Kyuubi sighed, looking at Itachi. He just saw a twitch of a playful smirk before it went back to the normal smile.

"Love to, but I don't want to be to sore by the time I leave. Good day, Kyuu."

Watching the wizard walk out, Kyuubi smiled, curling up in the thick blankets. Ugh, he didn't want to get up. He just wanted to lay here and sleep the rest of the day away. His ears perked up when he heard the door open again, glancing behind him as he saw Kakashi.

"Have fun?"

"Twenty minutes to Itachi's room. He will have a list."

"Of course, hope you went easy. I don't want to be stopping every ten minutes for him to rest."

"How the hell do you know what we did?"

"Oh please. You just brought your past lover into your castle. It was bound to happen at some point," Kakashi sighed, closing the door before Kyuubi could retort. The king huffed and curled back up in the bed again. He wanted to sleep. Tomorrow he had to be up early to see Itachi and Kakashi off. Giving a deep sigh, Kyuubi let his eyes close, feeling the traces of magic leaving his body slowly, leaving a pleasant sensation in his body.

XXX

Sabbia: Another chapter up!


End file.
